Dog akatsuki
by Mello13
Summary: After being sent to a diffrent world as dogs, the Akatsuki must deal with two girls and their friends. Re-write of Akatsuki dogs. Pairings are the same. Rated because alot of people curse.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: My make more sense re-write. Also yes I am fucking with the damn timeline! Though I don't know why. Wow fail. Well enjoy, and Merry Christmas to you all and a Happy New Year! **

The blue-eyed ninja stared at Tsunade, who had mentioned getting rid of the Akatsuki once and for all. He could not believe his ears, for all he knew she could be tricking them. Finally the pinkette of the group spoke up. "Lady Tsunade, what are you talking about?"

Tsunade stared surprised they did not understand. "We have found a way to rid us of the Akatsuki." More staring, Tsunade finally had enough. "WE HAVE AN EXPERIMENTAL JUTSU THAT SHOULD RID US OF THE AKATSUKI!"

At the sudden yelling the teams jumped back, Naruto grinned insanley. "Really! That is great!" Everyone stared at him. He looked around confused. "Uh, what?"

Hatake, Kakashi, the copy cat ninja of the leaf sighed. "It is experimental," Naruto still looked confused. "As in it may work, but then it may not."

Uzumaki, Naruto slowly nodded as Nara, Shikamaru turned towards the hokage. "So we may have a chance of getting rid of them." After she nodded he added. "But also a chance of it not working and having to fight them. With that there would be a high chance that some of us would die."

As this fact sunk into everyones mind a silence filled the room. Naruto seemed to be the only one to be able to break it. "Well what are we waiting for teach us the jutsu and lets go!"

Tsunade couldn't help, but smile. He was always full of energy even when it could mean death. So she did teach them the jutsu which only took a few minutes. All of them were such quick learners.

Kakashi and Might, Gai stared at the group of Akatsuki members they were suppose to use the justu on. Uchiha, Itachi, and Hoshigaki, Kisame. Nodding at one another they found it to be the perfect time. Jumping out from their hiding spots they faced these to members. Neither seemed surprised, they had sensed their charka a while ago. Though Kisame glared at Gai, who raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you glaring at me?" He asked calmly as though speaking to a comrade.

Kisame glared in said in his usual deep voice. "You kicked me."

Gai simply looked surprised. "I do not remember that."

Before Kisame could reply though Kakashi yelled it was time, and both made hands signs. There was smoke a puff sound and both Akatsuki members were gone.

Sakura and Naruto stared at Deidara, and Akasuna no Sasori. Deidara wasmolding some of his clay into another one of his materpeices while fighting with Sasori over what true out was. They didn't even glance at the two young shinobi. Finally both ninja seemed to be fed up with this. If neither were going to look at them they might as well cast the jutsu which they did. Once both ninja were gone they left to find Kakashi and Gai.

Inuzaka, Kiba, and Aburame, Shino stared Hidan, and Kakuzu. Hidan was ranting about some one named Jashin, God knows why, and Kakuzu was threating to sew his lips shut. The younger ninja never really thought this is what they would be going againest. Sighing both quickly made the hand signs and left to find their sensi.

Sarutobi, Asuma, and Yuhi, Kurenai glared back at Pein, and Konan. None of them seemed surprised of the other. Before either Akatsuki member could make a move, the ninja from Kohana made the hand signs and both Akatsuki members were gone.

Hyuga Neji, and Hyuga, Hinata stared at the half plant man, Zetsu, and then at Tobi. This was very strange for both of them. Not knowing what else to do they made their hand signs and prayed that the members would be gone when they opened them. Once they saw they were gone, both nodded and went to find their sensies.

The akatsuki stood in the kenal, as dogs. This was not a fun thing to them. For what reason were they dogs, and in such a strange world none the less. They had seen many people come in though at one glance at them they screamed and ran away. Soon it was getting late and a family of six walked in. There was a little boy, three teenage girls, and their parents. As the walked around, the teen with jet black hair caught sight of the Akatsuki and nudged her sister who had brown hair. Both walked over grins spreading across their faces.

"My, T-chan what do you suppose this is?" The one who noticed them first asked.

"Why, M-chan I think they are the cutest things ever!" The sister replied staring intently at them.

The other sister came by and rolled her eyes. "You two are freaks!"

The black haired girl glared. "Hn"

The dogs all stared in shock. Did that girl just use the signature 'hn' of Uchihas? Tobi voiced the question for all of them. **"Did she just use Itachi's word?"  
><strong> 

Everyone nodded, and stared at her. The older girl was glaring back now. Finally the younger on pipped up. "Stop being bakas! We are getting these dogs!" With that she pointed at the Akatsuki. Their parents glanced at one another and sighed in defeat. With those two it was get it or we will do it ourselves. So they filled out the paper work and got the dogs in their mini van. **(A/N: Fuck yea for mini vans!) **

None of the Akatsuki found this fun at all. In the cages they began to slid and could hardly use their charka to hold them in place. Once they got to the two story house of these people they kinda just stared in awe. How could these people live in such a nice house. Once they were inside and let out they looked around. The parents then begain yelling at the burnette and black haired teens to take the dogs into their bed rooms. They split them into two.

'T-chan' took Tobi, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, and Kakuzu. 'M-chan' took Deidara, Sasori, Pein, Konan, and Zetsu. As soon as the older girl took them to her room they just stood by her door. it was nothing shocking, just Japanese writing on the purple walls. Several band posters, and a bed with a black bed spread. The other group were shocked though when they walked into the younger girl's room. Her room had blue walls filled with poster of the Akatsuki from Naruto. Plusihes of each Akatsuki member, and a bed with a plain blue bed spread.

Hidan stared in shock and uttered the words everyone was thinking. **"What the fuck? Is this bitch stalking us?" **

Kisame answered. **"If she is then we should ran and hide" **

After five minutes Pein's group learned the black haired teen's name was Maranda, she was sixteen, and was pretty laid back. Itachi's group learned the burnette's name was Topanga, she was fifteen, and seemed to always have energy. Finally Maranda looked down at the group of dogs who were just staring at her.

"Well, I guess you all need names." The dogs looked ready to kill the girl. "Ugh, I may artisticly inclined, but not with names." Pointing at Sasori. "You are now known as, um, well Bob." Pointing at Deidara she grinned. "Blonde." Pointing at Pein. "Scene" Pointing at Konan. "Flower" and then Zetsu. "Twin!"

Deidara twitched. "**BLONDE! ?"**

Zetsu cat-smirked "**I think. **_**It fits you." **_

As soon as the dogs started fighting Maranda threw a shoe at them and glared at her computer screen, muttering about dumb dogs. Putting in her earbuds she stared listening to her favorite song. She started singing even though she didn't mean to. "Scene girl, back it up. Put your booty in the air and shake your butt."

THe akatsuki sat listened to her singing and Deidara founded this so funny.

Topanga sat on her floor petting Itachi while thinking of something, finally she spoke. She pointed to Itachi. "Nick." She pointed to Tobi. "Lollipop' Pointing to Hidan she smirked. "Phsyco." Then Kisame. "Fishy" Finally Kakuzu. "Stitch."

After that she went to her bookshelf and started to read a Naruto manga, lucky for her it was the first one.

The Akatsuki had been here for a week now, and the girls parents and two siblings were leaving on a buisness trip. The two sisters waited until after they left then both came in the house grinning like crazy. Maranda pulled out her Iphone and Topanga went to the kitchen. Maranda turned a song on then grabbed the house phone. Of course the song was her favorite. After dailing a number she smirked.

"Yo, come over!" She waited for a reply. "Mum and dad aren't here." Pause. "Yea, call Shawny, I'll call Missy!" After that she hung up and called another one of her friends. "Yo," THere was a pause. "Love ya too, bitch. Just come over!"

After that she started setting up the T. V so they could watch movies. About ten minutes later, her friends were here and grinning. Jasmin had her dark brown hair tucked away behind her ear. Shanwy had her black hair with red streaks straightened. Missy had straight blonde hair with black tips. Thy looked at the dogs and grinned devishly. Sure they wanted to relax, watch movies, but first they walked into the kitchen before coming back with a pot.

"Missy, do the honors!" Topanga shouted clapping her hands excitedly.

Missy obeyed and threw the water from the pot on the dogs. Five seconds later there was puff sound and smoke filled the room. When it cleared it revealed a very real, and very naked Akatsuki. Now even if it wasn't ovbious for Jasmin, Shanwy, Maranda, and Missy, they all watched Naruto and the moment they saw naked akatsuki they screamed.

"My virgin eyes~!" Maranda screamed diving for the couch.

"I-I feel mind raped" Topanga screamed turning a fleeing to the kitchen.

Shanwy ran out to the backyard screaming. "This is so damn insane."

Jasmin turned around screaming. "My eye will never stop twitching!"

Missy fell on the floor covering her eyes screaming, "The mental images are forever burned into my brain!"

Konan screamed and ran for Maranda's room knowing it was safe there. For she was also naked, and the guys were too. She would be scarred for life, which was bad because she worked with them. The akatsuki quickly found towels, and Pein told Konan to come out. She did, but was blushing ever so slightly. The girls had been forced onto the couch and just sat there twitching, the mental images burning in their minds. Topanga saw Konan avoiding eye contact with the guys. She also noticed she had dressed in some of Maranda's clothing.

"I don't blame ya" Topanga muttered, then turned to Maranda. "Where the hell is the draino"

Maranda had calmed down and shrugged. "I would love to use it if you find it."

Their friends on the other hand were sitting there twitching, muttering, and well they seemed completely scarred. Topanga tried to help by piping in. "We have seen worse at Disney World" Though they only screamed the mental images. "Opps"

Maranda looked over a Pein. "Gomen, for our reactions, but as virgins we are not use to that. Also, when anime characters randomly appear you tend to scream, and freak out like a murder is fucking killing you."

Pein nodded. "Do you have any clothing for us?"

Maranda sat looking at her hands, before 'hn-ing'. Itachi blinked, after the week they had been here they learned that they were from an anime called Naruto, though they didn't know much about it. Though in this world they were only fictional characters. Finally she relized they were staring at her. "In my father's room." With the time they were here they already learned the rooms, and quickly went to the room.

Once they came back the girls were eating some popcorn and talking. Konan was eating some, but not really talking, more like listening to understand these girls. Deidara was then surprised to hear Jasmin say to Maranda. "You are a true idiot. Art is eternal."

Maranda's eye twitched. "No. Art is fleeting. For if art was eternal then," She stopped stared at the akatsuki for a quick second. "peoples wouldn't have died."

"Hai, but that has nothing to do with art."

"Bullshit"

"What are you Hidan?" Topanga asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hidan raised his head, and looked at Maranda who twitched. "Hell to the no! I am closer to Deidara!"

Pein would not tolorate this annoience any longer. "Silence or you all will die."

The girls meeped and looked down at their hands, death was not something they wanted. Though Missy was only hiding a blush, which caused Shawny to nodge her and wriggle her eyebrows. Missy almost died of embressment. Then they were interigated. Though whenever they asked a question the girls made comments.

Sasori narrowed his eyes at Maranda. "What makes you think you are so tough?"

Maranda pretended to ponder on this, then smirked. "Because a blonde fur ball isn't my bitch."

Topanga screamed in horror. "Don't get us killed!"

Ignoring her sister she narrowed her eyes. "Besides I am not afraid of anything."

Missy quickly piped in. "Bullshit! You are horrified o" Maranda slapped her hand over her friends mouth.

"hehe No need for that Missy-san" She said, then muttered. "Shut up now and my Pein plushie is all yours."

Missy almost squealed with delight, at the fact of having a plusie. Now everyone stared at her like she had lost her mind. Pein stared to ask question and the girls answered with hardly any trouble. Then he asked how much they knew on them and the girls froze. Looking around, messing with the hems of their shirts, and humming they tried to answer several times. None of them seemed able to get anywords out of their mouths. Pein asked again, but with an edge is his tune. Shawny took a deep breath.

"We don't know alot about you only your names, ablities, and where you came from."

After saying that the akatsuki seemed to decuiss this and heard Maranda mutter. "If that's not alot then my Chucky doll is Sasori's son."

Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame all looked at the girl, and raaised eyebrows. Sasori was glaring at her. Tobi popped up, and asked. "Who is Chucky?"

Missy replied calmly. "A doll from a horror movie. And if you have been in her room you would have seen it."

They all shook their heads, then Jasmin looked at Maranda with a raised eyebrow. Maranda grinned and said. "I think he is in the attic, because I had a fight with sissy-chan!"

Her friends and sister fell over anime style, and glared at her from the floor. Why the hell would she just leave it in there? Topanga then glard at her, and grumbled about crazy sisters. Shanwy sighed and asked "Why?"

The grin fell from the teens face. "Uh, well you see, I can't find him."

The girls who just stood up fell again anime style. The Akatsuki stood back watching. Maranda glanced up, and gave a small smile. Topanga stood up, and narrowed her eyes at her sister. "YOU ARE FREAKEN INSANE! WHO LOSES A KILLER DOLL! ?" The Akatsuki then raised eyebrows at this statement. Topanga noticed this and felt a blush spread across her face, she then started stuttering excuses.

Tobi walked over and patted her head. "It's okay Tobi still loves Topanga-chan!"

Topanga either passed out from shock and annoince or fainted, it was hard to tell. Tobi screamed and started apoligizing. While Maranda and others, fell on the floor dying of laughter. Finally Shawny sat up, and nodged Topanga with her foot. "Come on T don't die. I have dango." As soon as the words left her mouth she screamed because Topanga shot up and screamed really. Rolling her eyes Shawny looked at Maranda. "What are you going to feed usd, and um, them." All five girls stood up and looked at the Akatsuki.

Missy asked. "So what do you like to eat?"

Itachi answered. "We are sure the food we eat in our world is not avilable here."

Maranda thought for a second stroking her imaginary beard. "Well, I could order five large pizzas. Cause I am hungery, and it is easy, well easier!"

She looked at her friends who nodded in agreement. Pizza it was. Maranda took the phone and dailed Pizza Hut. After ordering the pizzas they decided to ask how the akatsuki got here. Pein told them about the ambush, and Topanga fell on the floor laughing. When question she answered shinobi suck at fighting, never let your enemy cast a jutsu. Though she was question how she knew that because her and her friends lived in a world of no shinobi. She then replied, I watch as hell of alot of naruto!

Once the pizza came they ate in silence, it was akward for the girls. Though they hoped it would become better with time. They all wondered though when would they go back to their own world.

**Me:Ugh I didn't think i would get this done in time. I just decided this yesterday. Well Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

Maranda frowned and glared at the ceiling. Her friends and her had turned the akatsuki into dogs, because there were not enough rooms for every one. She was forced to have deidara and sasori in her room. Even if she had no clue what they were growling about she was sure it had something to do with art.

Finally her eyes started to close and she half muttered to the dogs/akatsuki members. "shut up and go to sleep."

Topanga listened to the quiet snore of Zetsu. Even if it was not at her best intentions she wondered where Tobi was. She wouldn't be so surprised if he had managed to get thrown off the roof. A lot of people would love to do that to him.

After hearing the door open she sat up and stared at the figure in her room. Titling her head to the side she whispered. "who are you?"

The person shut the door before coming to the side of her bed. "why does Topanga not recognize Tobi?" though his voice was deeper the normal.

The girl felt her stomach tighten. She knew he was madara and if he knew that then she was screwed. And if she was her sister and friends were. When she didn't answer a hand touched her shoulder squeezing it hard.

"gomen Tobi you just scared me Is all."

"hmm, is that all?" he asked in the deep voice. "or could it be that you know I could kill you in a second if you told anyone who I was?"

Topanga shivered. "h-how did you know?"

He leaned down to her ear and whispered. "you didn't faint."

She knew she didn't faint she just passed out, but once he said that she pulled away. "what in the bloody world are you talking about?" she whispered.

"I knew from day one. So I wanted to know if I could trust you. It seems like I can."

Fear sank in and she quietly whispered. "please go to bed. And leave me alone." Tobi said nothing, but did go back to bed, that's when one thought passed though her head. "That bastard was human!"

It was about eight in the morning and Shanwy didn't see Kisame or Itachi the two ninja sleeping in her bedroom. She quickly got out of bed ignoring to do anything, but find the ninja. They knew hot water turned them human and they knew cold water turned them into dogs. She ran down the steps skipping the last two. Since the steps were by the living room door, she quickly looked in there and saw nothing. Then she sprinted into the kitchen and ran into someone.

After hitting the ground she looked up, and saw Itachi. "Gomen." She said standing up.

Hidan was laughing his ass off and looked at Shanwy when he finally calmed down. "What the fuck?"

She sighed, "I don't trust S-ranked criminals in my friends house."

"So you come running down the fucking stairs like someone is killing you?"

"Yes, and do you have to curse in all your sentences?" She asked walking over to the pantry and grabbing a poptart. She noticed all the Akatsuki were here.

"Hell yeah!" He said.

"Um, gomen, Pein, but what are you all doing up so early?" She asked durning towards the leader of the akatsuki.

"We never sleep later then six." He replied calmly.

Though the moment those words left his mouth, her mouth fell open. "Six? I can hardly wake up for school at that time!"

"Ugh is it Monday already?" Missy asked walking in, her hair sticking up everywhere.

"No that's tomorrow, also why would you wake up at eight for school?" Shwny asked.

"Because Maranda is stupid and didn't set her alarm."

A loud smack filled the room, and everyone stared at Missy who was rolling on the floor holding her head. Looking up they saw Topanga giggling and Maranda putting her shoe back on. Jasmin was leaning againest the wall muttering about how her friends were insane. Though she was smiling. Tobi started saying he was hungery, then Hidan started complaining, about food. The five friends looked at each other. Maranda grabbed a five boxes of poptarts and threw them on the table saying Merry Christmas.

They ate in silence, but it didn't seem to akward, for the Akatsuki atleast. The girls couldn't help, but feel akward. finally though Missy broke the silence "what if Kisame had ichthyophobia?"

Maranda looked up. "A fear of fish?"

Topanga laughed. "He would be afraid of himself!"

Shawny and Jasmin started laughing, while Kisame twitched. "I am not a fish" He growled.

Jasmin smiled at him "But sharks are fish!"

Hidan, and Deidara started laughing, and Kisame hit them both in the head. Everyone quieted down when Pein threatened to kill them. The girls then explained that tomorrow they had to go to school. Pein nodded and asked how long they would be gone. They all said roughly seven and a half hours. They said they would be able to care for themselves. As soon as the Akatsuki sat down on the couch the girls stood in front of them.

Maranda pointed at Deidara. "Don't think of blowing anyone, thing up." Pointing at Sasori. "Do not think of poisining people."

Missy pointed at Pein. "No controling people." Pointing at Konan. "Uh, no using origami to hurt people. . . . I guess"

Topanga pointed at Tobi. "Um, no scaring people, or molesting kids." Pointing at Zetsu. "Don't eat people"

"Don't sacrifice people." Jasmin said to Hidan. "Leave people, their money, and hearts alone." She said to Kakuzu.

Shawny looked at Kisame. "No, using water jutsues on people." Then she turned to Itachi. "No using sharigan on people."

Then all the girls said together. "And no killing anyone, or going outside"

Pein raised an eyebrow. "Why should we listen to you?"

The five friends smirked. Then Maranda replied. "because we will set scary ass fangirls on you."

They looked confused, but nodded no the less. The day was filled with them watching T. V eating random food, and fighting. Shawny's phone went off and she answered it. After having a conversation with her mum she left. Jasmin left next, then Missy. Looking at the time Maranda frowned. It was late and they needed to get to bed. Topanga was already asleep on the floor though.

"Tobi take her to her room." She said standing and stretching her back. "Pein-san I believe that you guys can be trusted while I sleep. Just don't damage my house. My parents didn't leave enogh money to fix broken anything. And I am not wasting my money on something you did."

Pein nodded, Tobi was already heading up stairs and Maranda followed. Once she showered and changed she pulled out her I-pod touch. Putting the earbuds in she hoped for a few hours of sleep. The Akatsuki went to bed at around midnight. The house was still intact, and the akatsuki decided to sleep as humans.

~Next day~

Maranda sat up to her alarm playing scream for my ice cream, by BOTDF. She remembered that around three she plugged her I-pod in the computer to charge. So the speaker was blarring. Deidara and Sasori looked at her like she was insane. "Gomen. Also if you are wondering the time it is five thirty."

"Why are you up this early?" Deidara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You forgot I have to go to school." She said stretching. "Ugh I am so lazy and my bed is so warm" She grumbled getting up. Glancing at the boys she frowned. "You have two choices. One you can leave. Or two you can stay and get hit with a school book. I don't care which you choose, cause either way I still have to get ready."

Deidara and Sasori left the teen to change. Once the were out of her room she pulled on black skinny jeans, a fishnet tank-top and a vest. She zipped the vest and grinned. Before walking to the kitchen for food

Topanga glared at the clock that was playing I like your hair by Scotty Vanity. She wanted an hour more of sleep, but if her sister found her sleeping she would scream. Sighing she nodge the sleeping ninja with her foot. "Get up, and leave I needa get changed." Both boys grumbled something as they left. As soon as she changed into her dark blue skinny jeans, pulled on her snow boots, and a dark blue shirt she grabbed her book bag and walked out of her room.

~Shawny's house~

The teen sat up to the annoying beep of her alarm. Why do Mondays suck? She sighed as she stood up. Well atleast her mum was going away for awhile. Sadly though because the Akatsuki were here they couldn't go to the mall all the time. She really wanted to run around singing Let's go to the mall by Scotty Vanity. She sighed again, and pulled on black jeans, a black shirt with a silver rose on it, and red converse. Hopefully Her friends' house was still there when they got back.

~Jasmin's house~

Jasmin sat up and glared intently at her phone, it was her mum caling telling her to get up. Getting out of bed she answered it, once her mum hung up she rolled her eyes. "You left last night. Why are you still bugging me?" She didn't mind being home alone, it happened often to her and her friends. She pulled on dark green skinnys and random band tee and her lighting converse. Grabbing her stuff she left the house.

~Missy's house~

She glared at her mum, and sighed in defeat. "I am up, leave!" She shouted throwing her pillow. Rubbing her eyes, she got out of bed and pulled on yellow skinnys, a black tee and black converse. She grinned at her outfit, and laughed. "Now I am a bee. Imma be, Imma be." She grabbed her bag ran down the steps screamed by to her mum and left the house.

~Back with M and T~

Both girls said bye to the Akatsuki and sprinted out the dorr, running to the bus stop. They met up with Shawny, Missy, and Jasmin. Boredom soon happened and they talked about school, and homework. The preps had come earlier and glared at them muttering freaks. A car pulled up, and Topanga caught sight of who was in it. "Holy crap it's Ashlen!" All five of the girls ran to the car and started talking to Ashlen, Maranda and Topanga old babysitter. They hadn't seen her since she had gotten pregnant.

"You guys know school starts in like ten minutes right?" Jake, Ashlen's boyfriend asked.

Maranda looked at her phone and groaned. "Ugh, our bus is running late. Ashlen-san could you give us a ride?"

Ashlen smilied. "I guess."

Once the five were in the car they were greeted, by Lela Ashlen's five year old daughter. Shawny asked Ashlen. "So are Lela's vampire powers coming in?"

Ashlen and Jake nodded. Topanga was playing pat-a-cake with Lela and smilied. "I still can't believe you are vampires. Though it is fuc-" She was cut off by Lela.

"Mommy! She was going to say a bad word!"

Ashlen laughed. "It's okay sweety." Then she said in a diffrent tone. "She wouldn't dare."

Topanga laughed. "Yeah. Though it is awesome that you are vampires."

Maranda leaned forward, and asked. "Can you please pick us up, after school? We have something to show you at my house!"

Jake and Ashlen disscussed this till they got to the girls high school. Then Jake replied. "Yes, but remember no cursing."

The girls nodded and got out of the car thanking them. The girls were happy they ran into them. They were also happy that Maranda and Topanga's parents hired Ashlen, because her and Jake were like second parents to all of them. Their parents also thought that was nice, because they were all hardly ever home.

Maranda said bye to her friends, and sister and headed to math. After Shawny closed her locker she said good-bye and went to reading. Jasmin muttered bye, and headed to ELA. **(A/N: If you don't know what ELA is, it is English Lanuage Art. I know some schools just call it LA) **Topanga told Missy bye and headed off to math. **(A/N: If you forgot Topanga is a year younger then them) **Missy walked off to science. None of the girls had classes together, but they had some friends. Though the friends were not close. So the wouldn't be telling them about the Akatsuki.

Once lunch came they all sat at their normal table with their friends and started switching homework. Topanga got one of her older friends math work and she gave them her english work. None of them did the homework just left notes on certin things they didn't understand. After lunch they bid each other farewell and went to their last three classes. School was never exciting.

They walked to the parking lot and got in Ashlen's car. They talked about random things till they got to Maranda's house. They walked in the garage and grinned. Missy then said. "Do not scream yell, or um kill anyone."

The two eighteen year olds stared and rolled their eyes. Maranda then opened the door and shouted. "I am home and I hope you didn't eat my food because my school only serves shit on a tray!" She was hit by Ashlen just as the Akatsuki walked in. 

THe moment they saw the two people Pein glared. "Maranda, who are they?" He asked an egde in his tone.

Maranda grinned but nodge Shawny. "They are Ashlen, Jake, and their daughter Lela. You can trust them I promise."

Lela who was playing with Ashlen's phone caught sight of Tobi and grinned she ran over and started asking him questions such as. 'Are you a lollipop?' 'Do you taste like lollipops?' 'why are you so weird?'. Tobi was having trouble even getting one word out of his mouth. Topanga couldn't help, but giggle. Ashlen looked slightly nervous, about this. Turning to Maranda. "Maranda what the fuck did you do?"

Maranda glared. "They came here on their own, I am just housing them. Cause well they are pretty much my bitches"

Topanga fell on the floor laughing. "Maranda has new bitches. I have to tell Sam, and Chris those poor boys will be heart broken!"

"No! Don't tell my bitches! The akatsuki are your bitches!" The teen cried out annoyed. Topanga glared at her sister, and rolled her eyes.

Ashlen sighed, why couldn't her life be normal, well normal for a vampire. Jake frowned at the Akatsuki and leaned over to Ashlen and whispered. "I don't think we should leave the girls alone with them."

Ashlen whispered back, "So what, are we going to move in until either their parents come home, or they leave?" Once Jake nodded Ashlen turned to Maranda. "Would it be okay if we stayed until your parents got back?"

The girls looked at Pein, who unseen to anyone looked towards Tobi who nodded. He nodded his head, and the five teens jumped up screaming thank you. Ashlen sighed and called Lela over to her. Then said they would be back soon. Once they left the girls grins didn't leave. Though Pein did ask why they should trust them. Jasmin answered calmly. "They are vampires and have been keeping that a secret for years, I am pretty sure you can trust them."

Once they came back the five friends were forced to do their homework, even though they tried so hard not to. Once that was done they all started talking. Finally Hidan shouted. "Yo, bitches we have been cramped in here all day! When can we go outside?"

Jake hit him, and glared. "Do not curse in front of my daughter."

Missy grinned and said. "Better listen or he will suck your blood."

Maranda and Topanga had been discussing them going outside. "Okay, you guys can go in the back yard and practice taijutsu but that is it. Understood?" Maranda said.

They all nodded and went into the backyard. As the Akatsuki practiced Ashlen and Jake were playing with Lela who was playing with building blocks. The five friends were dancing to Maranda I-pod touch they were listening to Video Phone by Rhianna. When Konan appeared beside them causing them to jump in surprise.

"You girls seem to be very flexible, maybe you should try some taijutsu." She said.

"Uh, well okay." They said unsure, following her onto the grass.

Maranda went with Sasori, Topanga went with Tobi, Missy went with Pein, Shawny went with Itachi and Jasmin went with Deidara. It was difficult for them to learn the moves because they all failed epicly in P. E. After thirty minutes Sasori landed a punch on Maranda and she fell on the ground and groaned. "I hate physical labor! Get your mind out of the gutter T-chan!"

Topanga collasped next to her sister. "TO bad I have nothing to say."

Shawny out her hands on her knees. "How do ninja do this. Damn it's been what 25 minutes and I am about to die!"

"Not before me" Jasmin said using a tree in the girls backyard for support.

"We could die together!" Missy said, laying on the ground.

"Damn you bitches, are in need of exrcise." Hidan said laughing.

THey only managed to glare, Ashlen rolled her eyes and said they should go inside. Once they were inside Topanga started playing D-i-n-o-s-a-u-r, and Maranda started talking about Jiraiya. Shawny and Missy almost died of laughter. Jasmin went into the kitchen muttering something aobut making dinner. Though it was only going to be Mac an cheese because everyone knows teenage girls should not cook anything that takes to much time. It took ten boxes just to make enough for everyone.

As they were eating Maranda grinned and said. "I am glad my mum coupons and gets so much shit!" **(A/N: This is the truth, my mum does coupon and always gets enough things to last us months.)**

"Lucky for us, or we would go broke buying food." Shawny muttered.

Ashlen then said. "None of you girls are eating junk food. You are out of shape!"

"HEY! That's not fair!" They shouted.

"She is not kidding. You will also start training every day." Kisame said smirking.

The five friends stopped eating and muttered about going to bed. Jake asked them to put Lela to bed. Once they were gone Ashlen glared at the Akatsuki. Itachi, Pein, Sasori, and Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at this. She then said. "If we have to leave earlier then we want, and I find out you did _anything _to them I will kill you."

"Why would we do anything to those girls?" Pein questioned curious.

Jake answered calmly. "Because they can not defend theirselves againest anyone as strong as you."

Itachi nodded but questioned this. "We only gained their trust so we have a place to stay until we can go back to our world."

"Just leave them alone, and don't touch them!" Ashlen said glaring annoyed.

None of the akatsuki spoke, these girl seemed protective of them. Sasori finally asked. "Why are you so protective of these girls?"

Ashlen sighed. "I use to babysit them, and they always thought of me as a second mom."

Tobi clapped his hands. "That is so sweet Ashlen-chan!" Ashlen's eye twitched. "Tobi wants to be loved by girl-chans!"

All the members with emotion laughed at this. Deidara called him stupid, and that no one would ever love him.

~TIme skip: Saturday~

Maranda's POV

I sat up, and sighed happily. It was the weekend and even with the Akatsuki my friends and I were going to the mall. Deidara and Sasori were already gone, so I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom. After I showered, and got dressed I walked down stairs, and walked in the kitchen. After greeting the Akatsuki I made toast and sat on the counter eating it. Jake came in a nodded his greetings. Hey even vampires can hate mornings. Topanga came down stairs and sat at the table letting her head hit it. THen came Shawny she never hated mornings as much as others. Jasmin, who never has been, a morning person pretty much stumbled in like some drunkard. Missy, came in a was so quite I thought she was sleepwalking. Ashlen finally came in with Lela. Little kids are not the best in the morning, I know from AJ my awesome lil' bro.

Though that all changed when she saw Tobi, she went right to bugging him. I was surprised Madara could keep up his act. I mean in his head he was probally wanted to drop kick the kid across the room. Then murder her parents for bringing her into this world. Or that is just what I think, maybe he thinks he wants a kid.

I shook my head, I was getting a headache trying to figure this out. The doorbell rang, and even though the Akatsuki had gotten use to it they were still kinda shocked. I walked to the door, and opened it revealing my awesome friend Alexis. She had red hair, that she always wore in pigtails, and blue eyes. Like always she was carrying around her stuffed cat. Even at 16 she still seemed like a little girl. I grinned at her, and let her in. Kisame came in a stared down at her.

"Who is she?" He asked.

A slight blush came across her face, and she looked at me. "Who is the cosplayer?"

I grinned. "Real deal, chicka." Then screamed when she passed out, or uh fainted that's right.

Kisame raised an eyebrow and bent over then poked her face. Everyone else came running in and stared at Alexis. Topanga fell on the ground laughing. "Dude, why did you do that? Poor chick."

I rolled my eyes and looked wearily at my friend. Pein asked what this was about and I quickly told him to trust her, she was to shy to tell anyone anyway. After five minutes she sat up and rubbed her head. "Maranda, what happened?"

Before I could open my mouth Kisame answered. "You walked saw me, and passed out," Her eyes went wide and she looked at the floor. I couldn't help, but smile. My bestie was in love, well it was an anime crush, but now it was a crush.

"Well how about we go to the mall." Missy said changing the subject quickly.

"Yeah, but some Akatsuki members will have to, uh, how should I say, transform. I guess." Jasmin said.

Finnly after ten long minutes we were ready to go to the mall. After piling into Ashlen and Jake's car we were off. This was going to get interesting.

**Me: Don't complain, and yes and am going back to POV's well for the time being. If I didn't this chapter would have gone on forever. We wouldn't want that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:Well it's Mall time. Break is coming to an end so updates will be slow.**

Topanga's POV

I grinned and started singing girlfriend in spainsh. Maranda soon joined in, but was singing in Japanese. It was pretty funny because Tobi tried to sing with us, but had no idea who to follow. So it soon sounded like just a bunch of words. Maranda frowned when Ashlen told us to stop. She was really good at the singing in a diffrent language thing. Her and Shawny did start singing Video phone in Korean even though we all knew they made a lot of mistakes. Korean is not a language we know well enough to sing in it. Once we arrived at the mall the Akatsuki stared in shock.

I do not blame them at all because our mall is three stories, and huge. Maranda clasped her hands and grinned, she couldn't wait to give the Akatsuki gothic styles. We walked in and we were lucky no one was really here. Maranda quickly said bye, grabbing Sasori, while telling Konan to follow her. I stood there dumbfounded, then rolled my eyes. I turned and grinned at Zetsu and Tobi, my victioms. I grabbed their wrists and dragged them away. We walked into Zombies the best skate shop around, and I smirked.

Zetsu wouldn't stand out for he had used a jutsu, and looked normal. Gasp it is a surprise! I grabbed randoms shirts and jeans and shoved them into dressing rooms.

Maranda's POV

I was taking Sasori and Konan to Hot Topic, Missy should be meeting me there. Though as we were walking there some people were dancing to Single Ladies, and I ran over to join in. I always loved dancing to this when I was younger. When it finshed I was grinning like crazy. Once I walked back over to were I left Konan and Sasori, I said onward.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Konan asked.

I tapped my chin. "It might have been when my parents forced me to cheerlead, and I didn't want to. SO everytime they dropped me off I went to the dance studio next door. Watching and practicing."

Sasori replied to this. "If you put that energy into training, you would make an okay ninja."

I was kinda surprised. I never liked the whole training thing to begin with. Konan nodded her head. "I think you and your friends just need to make it something you like."

I didn't reply just walked into my all time favorite store. They didn't seem surprised, when I started giving them tons of clothes to try on. I alo picked a few dresses for Konan. My mind then wondered to my cousin Raine, she was hardly around since she started modeling. I frowned, maybe I could call her later, so we could catch up.

Shawny's POV

Trust me I don't know how I got stuck with Itachi, but it was not so bad. I liked it better when the person I am with didn't always have some insane idea. As we walked around the third story I stopped at the arcade. They had rockband, and I smirked. Turning towards Itachi I asked. "Wanna play rockband?"

"Hn"

"That will be taken as a yes." I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the game. "Okay I'llk sing and you can play guitar." After putting the money in and handing him the guitar I grabbed the mic. We were going to play girl friend.

A crowd gathered around, as we began. I didn't miss a beat and Itachi was killing it at guitar. Who knew he was that awesome? Once we finshed everyone clapped, I was surprised to see we both had a perfect score. I grabbed Itachi's arm after he set the guitar down and started dragging him away. I looked down squinting and spotted Topanga on the bottom floor. I grinned and screamed down.

"T, I BEAT YOURS AND M'S ROCKBAND SCORES!"

SHe looked up, and shouted back. "I'LL KICK YOUR AS LATER!"

I giggled insanely as I ran away Itachi followed easily keeping up.

Jasmin's POV

I dragged Deidara and Kakuzu into Spencers, while Alexis dragged Kisame in. We both loved this store because of the wallets and belts. **(A/N: Batman belts!)** We were looking at their belts deciding which ones would make us awesomer then we already were we didn't notice the akatsuki members looking in the adult section. Finally Alexis pointed it out and we dragged them away. They held their noses trying to stop the nosebleeds.

"Prevs! Ugh!" I shouted, then groaned glaring at them.

Deidara rolled his eyes and glared. "We are boys, un."

I glared back. "You are eighteen only two years older the me. So get your mind out of the damn gutter!" I shouted the last part and some mothers glared at me.

Alexis frowned. "Being boys doesn't mean you need to be pervs. That is like saying because we are girls we have to be sluts."

I smirked, and high-fived her. "Smart my friend." Then we both glared at the boys and refused to talk to them. Though as we were walking the boys had soda dumped on them from the second floor, and the laughing sounded slightly like Missy's and Maranda's. Hmm, Karma is a bitch.

Missy's POV

I met Maranda in Hot Topic and she grinned. After giving Pein tons of shit to try on, we started making a plan. Once we finished and payed for the stuff we went to the second story food court. After buying sodas we walked around. Though Maranda hung by the edge of the walkway. Looking down every few seconds. Finally she stopped our victioms. Nodging me we both leaned over. Sasori, Konan, and Pein looked down trying to find out what we were doing.

Jasmin and ALexis moved away from the boys. Maranda nodded and we took the lids off our cups and dumped them.

"Direct hit" I said pulliong myself back laughing along with Maranda.

The three Akatsuki members raised eyebrows at us. Konan asked slightly worried. "Why did you do that?"

Maranda smilied all innecent like. "We didn't do anything." Then she threw her cup away. "We just saw it happen from a far and laughed at their bad luck."

Konan raised her eyebrow again, confused. I patted her shoulder. "Just go along with it. So we don't die, later."

They nodded and we walked off. Maranda and I laughing again and high-fiving.

Ashlen's POV

I sighed and glared at Hidan. Sadly he was stuck with us, and if didn't dhut up I was going to kill him. Luckly Lela fell asleep because he cursed every few minutes. We made it to the food court and bought somethings to eat. After we got our food, and ate we went back to walking around. I noticed Missy, and Maranda leaning over the railing, but said nothing. Hidan almost called over to them, but Jake covered his mouth. They dumped something down. After saying a few things they walked off. We walked over to the railing, and looked down.

Kisame, Kakuzu, and Deidara were soaked. I giggled and rolled my eyes. Jake laughed, and said. "I wonder if Jasmin, and Alexis had something to do with it." 

Hidan looked down and laughed before shouting. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU DICKS!"

Alot of people from the first and second floor looked up, and glared at Hidan. The three unlucky Akatsuki members some of them. I sighed again, this was going to be a long ride home.

No one's POV

The ride home was long for alot of people. The yelling didn't stop until Jake finally had enough and shouted. "I swear if you do not stop fighting I will drive this car off the road and into a tree."

Maranda, and Topanga muttered something about lies, and were glared at by everyone. Even the sweet and innecent Lela. Once they were home, they all went to the rooms they were staying in and almost passed out.

Maranda left the two artists human and fell on her bed, falling sleep instantly. Still fully dressed. Shanwy just passed out not bothering with the two ninja. She was tired enough, without having to do more work. Topanga, didn't even care at that point she collasped on her bed and was out before the two ninja could blink. Jasmin, just fell asleep, not even bothering anyone. Missy, got in the house and fell asleep on the couch. Alexis fell alseep leaning againest a wall. Ashlen and Jake were also tired, so they put Lela to bed, and fell asleep.

The Akatsuki stood in the rooms they were suposse to be staying in and raised eyebrows. The people here were so strange. None of them bothered to turn into dogs.

~Time skip~ 

It was around one in the morning when the house phone started ringing. Sadly Maranda had a phone in her room, and the moment it rang she screamed and fell out of bed. After standing up she walked towards her desk and fell over Deidara. Who sat up, and glared. Sasori, who was sitting in the desk chair, watched with mild interest. Finally Maranda got the phone, and answered. "Hello?"

There was a pause. "Mum? Why are you calling so late?" She stopped and listened. "Wait, what?" She said eyes wide. "Uh, no! I didn't I only, bought the things I needed. Well I am a teenager so I did buy clothes." She frowned. "Fine, no more shopping sprees." She stopped talking. "Love you too."

After hanging up, she walked back to her bed without a sound. Deidara rolled his eyes and went back to sleep.

~Time Skip~

Maranda's POV

As we sat in the living room I told them about spending issues, as my mum called it. I don't think we have an issue, you just don't give two teenage girls credit cards. So if anything my parents are not that smart. Though if I ever told them that, I would be grounded so fast my head would spin. Topanga pouted. Something tells me she loved this spending thing like I did. My friends rolled their eyes, muttering about idiotic parents. The akatsuki had no idea what was going on. Mostly because for their whole lives they were playing ninja in the naruverse, but they are here and must deal with teens. Well Deidara is still a teen, and Itachi is close enough, and ugh, I am already giving myself a headache.

Ashlen and Jake had to go somewhere for a few days. Maybe relitives, but I highly, super, utterly, doubt it. Ashlen's family is very religous. I never met Jake's family, though I never want too. SO while they were gone, we were free. I sighed because I had an evil plan, and then my phone rang making me for get it. I frowned, and answered it.

"Hi, mum" I said making a face, and shushing everyone. "Uh, what?" I asked, I couldn't believe what she just said. "Yeah, um, love you too." I hung up and stood there shocked.

Sasori walked over and asked if I was okay, I shook my head, and took a deep breath. "My family will be back tonight."

Everyone stood shocked. No one could believe this. We were so screwed!


	4. Chapter 4

No one's POV

Everyone stood frozen with shock. Finally Pein spoke. "How long will they be here?"

Maranda's eye twitched, and she threw her hands up in the air. "I have no clue! They come and they go! I am not their damn boss!"

She frowned and fell on the couch. Topanga frowned, but then an evil grin spread across her face. "Maranda, call their boss and ask!"

The older teen shot up, screaming what. Once she calmed down she asked. "What?" again.

"Ask when they will be leaving again."

The older teen grinned and grabbed the phone. After dailing the number shetalked to someone for several minutes before asking. Once she hung up, she grinned. "Two days. They still have to go back to asia."

~Time skip~

The teens heard a car pulling up, and screamed. Rushing to the kitchen and throwing water on the Akatsuki, who turned into dogs. The teens ignored the glares hopped on the couch and Maranda blared Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne and they started jumping around. Rocking out. THe parents came in and told them to go to bed. Smirks appeared on all six of the girls faces. Once they were in Maranda room the Akatsuki still glared.

"Sorry, but not till mum and dad leave." Topanga said petting Tobi.

Maranda whispered to them. "Do not transform until then, or so help me. GOODNIGHT AJ!" She suddenly shouted.

Outside the door their was a a squeak and then it was silent. The girls all jumped on Maranda queen sized bed, and grinned. Topanga turned on You belong with me, and they started singing, and jumping around. Knowing it was better not to let the parents get suspicious. (**A/N: Is that spelt right?)**

Hidan glared at the girls. While they jumped around and had fun, they were stuck as dogs. Tobi laughed as Topanga's foot got caught and she brought her and Jasmin falling to the floor. Deidara started laughing, though it sounded like a bark to the girls who hardly noticed anything. Hidan growled and rolled his eyes. THis was so stupid. Kisame looked at him. **"What's wrong?" **

He replied pissed off. **"We are stuck as dogs while those bitches get to have fun!" **

Before anyone could reply a shout was heard. "I swear if your ass are not in bed, you all lose your phones!"

The Akatsuki looked at the six friends who meep-ed and turned the music off. Then grabbed PJ, changing even though the Akatsuki were right there, though none looked. Konan's glare was scary. THe girls brusted into giggles when Maranda was trying to get off her jeans and fell landing next to Sasori, who looked over and said even though they couldn't understand. **"Stop being stupid." **

**"They can't understand you, Danna"** Deidara said he got hit in the head, but Sasori.

Maranda got dressed, but was blushing like crazy. Hidan started laughing, and all six girls threw a shoe at him. He was about to say/growl, but Maranda's mum walked in. She smilied at her daughters and their friends. "I hate having to leave you whenever we go on buisness trips."

Maranda smilied and said calmly. "And we hate buisness trips. So it evens out"

Their mum laughed and kissed her daughters goodnight. "We leave the night after tomorrow."

The girls nodded and their mother left. Maranda threw herself at the bed and bounced up. After awhile the girls fell asleep. The Akatsuki fell asleep also. If they were dogs, it was useless to stay up. Though in their minds they were all surprised how much the mother cared for all of them.

~Time skip~

The girls family finally left and they allowed the Akatsuki to turn human. Hidan complained because they had to sleep, right when they turn human, but Maranda said they all had school. Deidara then asked why her friends were over, and Maranda replied, because we are the best, and their parents aren't home. Topanga muttered something about idiotic sisters while she went to her room. Shawny walked of dragging Missy with her because she had fallen asleep. Jasmin muttered goodnight, and dragged Alexis away. Maranda nodded could night to them and she went to bed.

Deidara frowned. "Those girls are insane, un"

Kisame nodded. "Yep."

Tobi piped up cheerfully. "But they are nice!"

Hidan raised an eyebrow. "Who gives a shit? They are insane."

Before anyone could reply Hidan was hit in the head with a book. Missy stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "Don't think we can't hear you. And don't think we fear you." With that she left a very confused Akatsuki.

Hidan finally spoke. "What the fuck?"

"I think she just told us off." Kisame said.

~Next Day~

Like always it was a fight to the death for the shower. Maranda and Topanga were trying to keep the other out of the bathroom. The Akatsuki walked out and raised eyebrows. Shawny was making bets, finally Maranda shoved Topanga off of her and ran into the bathroom. Missy and Alexis gave twenty bucks to Shawny. Kakuzu asked what was going on.

"Maranda just beat me and gets to shower first." Topanga sighed leaning againest the wall. Her fist hit the door. "Five minutes, any longer and I will send Sasori in there."

"I would love that!" Maranda shouted back.

"They all heard that, you know?" Topanga yelled.

"Yep!"

No one could reply to that, the conversation had reached a level of weirdness that no one could understand. After ten minutes of waiting Topanga grinned toward Sasori. "Well looks like you have to go get her."

Sasori stood still and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because the bitch is taking to long" Was the answer.

Sasori rolled his eyes, and couldn't believe he was doing what this girl said. He unlocked the door just as Jake and Ashlen were coming up stairs. Ashlen asked what was going on, but before an answer could be made a high pitched scream filled the house, and Maranda ran out in her towel Sasori walked out looking completely calm. Ashlen, stared then tackled Sasori. "What the Hell? Do you think you can do something like that without going unpuished? You are so dead."

Before she could do anything, Jake pulled her off. "I don't know what was going on in your mind, and I don't want to." He said to Sasori.

Sasori was still calm as ever. "Topagna told me to do it."

Just when he said that Topanga smilied and waved at the vampires. Lela walked up stairs. "Mommy, why are people yelling, and screaming?"

Ashlen smilied at her. "It's okay. Grown ups are just having a talk."

The five year old nodded and went back down stairs. Shawny and Jasmin tried getting Maranda to come out of her room, but she refused. Topanga came out of the bathroom, and sai they had to leave or they'd be late. Ashlen tried to tell Maradna to come out, but she still refused. SIghing Jake said they should just leave her be. Everyone agreed and then those who needed to leave left.

~Time skip~

Maranda's POV

I frowned and looked at the clock. It was nine, so I would be in spanish right now. I refused to come out, because what happened was fucking embaressing. There was a knock on my door, and I knew it had to be an Akatsuki member. Jake and Ashlen had work, my friends and sis were at school, and Lela was at daycare. They knocked again, and I still ignored them, covering my head with my blanket I closed my eyes. There was a click, then anouther click. I frowned, but still didn't move. The person must have unlocked the door, then re-locked it. The covers were pulled off me, by Sasori.

I blushed and hid my face under my pillow. I heard shuffling and then the pillow was removed from my face. I tried to glare, but failed. "What?" I asked sitting up.

He sat on the edge of my bed. "You need to come out of your room."

I shook my head. "No!"

He turned and faced me. "Why?"

"Y-you know!" I said my face heating up, again.

He smirked, then grabbed my arms then pinned me to my bed. He leaned close to my face. "Hmm, Ashlen was right. You are defenceless againest us."

I struggled under his grasp. "Let go."

"No" He said. "Not till I do this."

My eyes went wide when I felt his lips againest mine.

Ashlen's POV

Jake and I got off work early and picked up Lela. We were going back over to Maranda's to see if she wanted us to take her to school. Once we got there we found the Akatsuki watching T. V. I asked were Sasori was and Deidara said upstairs. My eyes went wide and I sprinted up the stairs. I easily unlocked Maranda's door, and saw Sasori kiss her. I walked over to the bed and yanked him off of her. "You are dead."

I shoved him into a wall, and the a felt some grab my arm before I could punch him. I looked over and saw Maranda. "Uh, Ashlen, I am okay."

I stared at her "What?"

"Well, you see," SHe stopped and looked at her feet. "I kinda sorta, am maybe, dating him, now."

I could not believe what I just heard. "WHAT! ?"

"I am dating Sasori-kun" She said louder.

I blinked and nodded. "I am sorry, for that Sasori." I then left.

Maranda's POV

I looked at Sasori after Ashlen left and saw him staring at me in shock. I walked over to him and knelt down. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine." He said, "Why did you say that?"

"She'll leave you alone now." I said looking at the floor.

Sasori put his fingers under my chin, and forced me to look at him. "If we are dating, then you can't complain when I do this." Then he kissed me again.\

This time I kissed back, it was surprisingly nice.

~Time skip~ 

Maranda's POV

I closed my eyes and listened to my friends squeal in delight of me dating Sasori. It was giving me a headache. I leaned againest him, and smilied lightly. This was nice, and I couldn't help, but hope my friends started dating their Akatsuki crushes.


	5. Chapter 5

Maranda's POV

I glared at Topanga after she made a comments about messed up children. I was sitting on her stomach trying to strangle her, finally she knocked me off her and I landed next to Sasori. "Saso-kun! Turn her into a puppet."

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Saso-kun?"

My face turned red, and Topanga fell on the floor laughing. She spit out a few words, something about, insane, and love. Shawny was giggleing, along with Jasmin and Missy. Alexois was trying to tell them it was not funny. Hidan smirked. "Wow, you are his bitch!"

My friends and I glared at him. "Die asshole!" Then we all threw an object of random at him. He was hit, and we all started laughing.

"Hidan, you just got your ass kicked by non-ninja teenage girls." Kakuzu said shaking his head.

Missy and I stopped laughing and looked at each other. We spoke at the same time, dead serious. "Does that mean Sasori is a pedo?"

Topanga fell onto the floor laughing, while Shawny and Jasmin used each other for support. Alexis was leaning on the wall choking herself with her laughs. Kisame, Hidan, and Deidara were also laughing. Sasori glared at them and looked at me. I saw the expression on his face, and smilied innecently. He sighed. Finally Topagna managed to say. "No! Because if he was he would have raped you."

"He did kiss her, while pinning her to her bed." Ashlen stated looking up from her book. I stuck my tounge out at her. "Want me to cut your tounge off?"

I meep-ed and jumped behind Sasori. Shanwy was still choking herself with laughter, while everyone else watched. She stopped, but was laying on the floor, out of breathe. "M, you are insane."

"Oh go kiss Itachi!" I said plopping down on the couch.

She glared her face turning red. This time I started laughing, Topanga giggled, though she was more focused on playing monoply with Tobi. An evil smirk spread across my face. Sasori narrowed his eyes at me. My face became blank and I raised an eyebrow. He shook his head. I was going to reply, but my phone went off, scaring the shit out of me.

"Devil phone!" I screamed pulling it out of my pocket. I answered it calmly. "Yes, Ally-san?"

"Kill me!" My older sister screamed into the phone causing me to move it away from my ear.

"Uh, why? How? And when?" I asked.

"Mum and dad are hooking me up with their boss' son! Your pick! And NOW!" She shouted. Then screamed to someone esle. "I am not leaving this room!"

I frowned. "He is cute though. Explosion. You are in Asia." I looked at Sasori who raised an eyebrow when I said 'he is cute.'

A sigh came from the other end. "It is a marrige thing." 

I choked on my spit, after my coughing fit, and a lot of confused stares. I frowned yet again. "Your seventeen!"

"I'll be eighteen in two weeks."

I forgot about that fact. I sat thinking everything over for a few mintues then sighed. "Well sorry, but you are screwed."

She laughed sarcasticly. "Well, looks like I have to go through with this. Love you."

"Love you, too." I said. After I hung up, I looked at Topanga. "Ally-san is getting married."

Topanga, who had been explaining the houses and hotels to Tobi, screamed throwing her arms up, the peices to monoply flying everywhere. "Is it a shotgun wedding! ?"

I stared. "No." I knew people were going to ask what a shotgun wedding was. "It's were you get married because the girl is pregnant."

"Your sister is pregnant?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow.

"No" I smilied. "Looks like we will be brides maids. With the Akatsuki as our dates. SO when this happens you will all transform. Hehe tansformers!"

~Time skip~ 

I rolled over in my bed trying to find my phone. Instead I found Sasori's head. I glared at him, and told him to find my phone. Once he did I thanked him, and leaned againest his chest. I answered my phone and a loud squeal was heard. I asked what the hell was going on, and it was my mum who called me.

"Do not use that kind of lanuage!" She said. "Your sister is so happy. She went through with the engagement! The wedding is three weeks!"

"Mum, that's great, but I am tired. I will throw a huge fit tomorrow. When I am not falling asleep."

"Oh okay. Love you."

I hung up without repling. Then I said annoyed. "Looks like we are in a wedding!"

~Time skip~

My parents came back again, but this time we just had the akatsuki transform in to normal looking people. So we were sitting in the mall watching my sister try on dresses. Two weeks from now, and she would be married. Turns out my parents were planning this for sometime. I rolled my eyes, and begged my mum to let us leave. She ignored me and told me I had to try on a dress. That soon started the color scheme talk. It was pink. Shawny, Missy, Jasmin, and I ran for it. Sasori caught me, Itachi caught Shawny, Deidara caught Jasmin, and Pein caught Missy.

My dad and mum thanked them and handed us the dresses. I tried to burn holes in mine, but failed. We groaned and I heard Ashlen laugh. Lela was happy because she got to be a flower girl. I came out annoyed. Ally smilied and said. "That Sasori boy, seems to like you."

I muttered under my breath. "You have no clue."

I had to show my mum and she was talking to the Akatsuki, even if she had no clue. I walked over, and she squealed. I jumped back and pulled a fighting stance. She grabbed my arms and forced me to stand next to Sasori. I started blushing. She smilied and my dad raised an eyebrow. She looked at him with a look that made me face-palm. Sasori raised and eyebrow and I pointed at her.

"I think they will make a cute couple."

Topagna came out and started laughing at this. I took a shoe and threw it at her head. She screamed, but my mum pulled her out of the way and shoved her next to Tobi. My dad glared at my mum. Muttering about I understand the two oldest but my baby girl. Sasori caught me because I almost fell on the floor laughing.

Shawny came out and my mum did the same thing with Itachi and her. Jasmin tried to sneak away Missy close behind, but she caught them. Jasmin sulked while standing next to Deidara. Missy glared holes into the floor while standing next to Pein. Alexis came out, and my mum made her stand next to Kisame. Ashlen came over and stood next to Jake while holding Lela. My mum and Ally clapped their hands.

"Now the boys need tuxes. The girls need their shoes." Ally said grinning.

My friends and I looked at each other. Then we turned and glared at them.

~Time skip~ ~Because I don't like writing about shopping~

I sighed. Today my sis was getting married. Konan asked if I was okay and I nodded. My cousin Raine had come back, and we had told her of the Akatsuki. After she promised not to tell anyone, because our parents would kill us. The Akatsuki had been staying at Shawny's. Raine had wavy platinum blonde hair, and tan skin. She was very happy to be back and hang with us. We finally finshed getting ready, and got to the ceremony.

~Time skip~

I grinned at my sister, and brother in law. Then I went back to the table I was sitting at. I smilied and grabbed Sasori's cake. He rolled his eyes, and chuckled. Topanga and Tobi had gotten a cowrd for their dancing. Ashlen and Jake were dancing, while Lela and AJ were dancing together. Shanwy, Missy, and Jasmin were running from Hidan, and Deidara. Alexis was talking with Kisame. Raine was talking with Konan.

~Time skip~

It had been three days since my sister got married and my parents, and younger brother, left. I was very glad because I missed sleeping in the same bed as Sasori. Get your minds outta the gutter! Hidan was pissed because he had no fangirls. I then mentioned my friend Kat. We decided to call her over to shut hidan the hell up!

**Me:Uh, what the fuck?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: yuti-chan requested more Topanga/Tobi so here is a whole chapter of them. Also for Tobi/Madara which should I call him?**

Topanga's pov

I quickly ran down the hall screaming rape at the top of my lungs. Maranda chased after me saying I was dead. Though me being ninja and all slide into my room slamming the door closed and locking it.

"take that you devil." I muttered leaning againest the wall. Tobi who I guess had been in here the whole time came behind me causing me to scream and jump back hitting him. "gomen, Tobi you scared me is all."

He said in a deeper voice then his own. "I know."

"madara. what do you want?" I asked turning around and backin up.

"what is a matter?" he asked stepping closer to me. I backed up till I hit the wall.

"What do you want?" I asked, again, he grabbed my arms pinning them to my sides. "H-hey!"

"What?" He asked. "Are you afraid?"

I frowned and shook my head. "Let go!"

"If I don't?" I could practicly hear the smirk!

"I'll scream so loud, that China will hear it." I said though I kinda felt like I was lying. I mean who can scream that loud?

He was about to reply, but someone started pounding on the door. He let go and walked back to the shadows where no one could see him. I opened the door, and raised an eyebrow at Maranda. She said it was time to sleep because it was already ten. I nodded, once I shut the door I bit my lip. I was afraid to sleep in the same room as Madara. It was better when he acted like Tobi. Stupid schizophrenia boy.

I sat on my bed and sighed. Tobi, I will call him Tobi till he scares me then it will go back to Madara, walked over. I glared, and asked what. He leaned closer though you can not blush when a mask covers the others face. It is just like staring at a lollipop. His hand moved and I was about to ask what he was doing, but he quickly covered my mouth with his other hand. I narrowed my eyes. He removed his mask with his other hand, and my eyes went wide.

Like you know how he is old. Like old, dinosaur old. He looked pretty damn young. Like a twenty-four year old. I don't know if he was using a jutsu, or not, but he was hot. Now I started blushing, and looked away. I looked back to see him smirking.

"I am surprised." He muttered more to himself then me. "that you are nervous."

I blinked and tried to speak, but I couldn't find any words. It felt like someone was choking me. I put a hand to my neck and didn't feel anyone hands, or anything. He raised an eyebrow. I put my hand down. "G-gomen. I could hardly speak though.

He chuckled. "You are such a strange child."

I narrowed my eyes again. "Do not call me that."

He came centimeters from my face and whispered. "If I don't?"

I pulled back and pushed him away from me. Quickly I dropped under the covers and hid from him.

Tobi's/Madara's POV

I chuckled to myself, and walked over to the window. After about ten minutes I walked back over to her bed. She had fallen asleep. I could tell she felt nervous around me. I picked up my mask, and put it back on. She was the only one to see me without it, in a very long time. I sighed, and sat down at her desk. Looking through her notebooks I they were mostly filled with homework. Though in the back of one I saw a drawing of me. I smirked ever so slightly.

~Time skip~

Topanga's POV

I shot up the moment my alarm went off. Mostly because it was right next to my ear. I glared at it and threw it. It hit Zetsu who sat up, and glared at me. I stuck my tounge out and told him to leave. Once he was gone, I looked and didn't see Tobi. I shrugged, and grabbed a random band tee, and a pair of neon blue skinnys. I grabbed a bra and took off my tank-top, before I screamed. Tobi stood there, and since he didn't have his mask on I saw his smirk. There was a loud cracking sound and he quickly put his mask on.

The cracking sound happened again and Maranda ran in followed by Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan. She saw what was happening and grabbed my arm. I screamed when I was thrown across the hall and into her room. I closed the door, and grabbed one of her shirts.

Tobi's POV

I stared at Maranda and even though she didn't know it I was smirking. She grabbed a book and threw it at my head. I didn't move, but cried in pain when it hit my head. "You, you sick bastard! If you ever do something like that again, I will kill you!" She shouted shaking.

I stood there and tilted my head. Saying in Tobi's voice. "But, Maranda-chan, Tobi loves Topanga-chan."

"DIE!" She screamed throwing random objects at me.

~Time skip~

Topanga's POV

It was around noon and I was still at home. I was not going to school, because I liked hiding out in my sister's room more then Hidan teasing me. I got bored and looked through her drawing, mostly yaoi, insert fangirl squeal from the hottness! I sighed and decided to go to my room. I am so ninja I made it without anyone seeing me. Okay fine, our rooms are right across from each other. I jumped on my bed, and pulled out my I-pod touch. After checking my email, I went on youtube and started singing BOTDF Miss Bipolar. I didn't notice my door open till my ear buds were taken out of my ear.

Tobi stood there, and had taken he's mask off and was smirking. "I didn't think you were that preverted."

"Ashlen will kill you" I said jumping off my bed and walking over to my desk, trying to find something to help me stop blushing.

A hand touched my shoulder. I turned around, and before I could tell what was going on, Tobi kissed me.

**Me: Cliffhanger! Okay I have a two questions. 1) Which couple should be made next? 2) Any requests for a chapter? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Okay I need help. I want to get cosplay for my younger sisters b-day. It's in July so I am looking now to save up. Naruto is her fav. anime, so does anyone know any sites with cosplay? I think, Akatsuki is her fav. group, but it could be the leaf ninjas. So please tell me if you know any cosplay sites? HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Topanga's POV

I pulled away my face bright red. I blinked in surprise, and finally found my voice. "Why did you do that?"

Tobi smirked. "That is for me to know."

I heard Ashlen call from downstairs and I pulled out of his grip and went sprinting downstairs. I pretty much attacked Ashlen, screaming at the top of my lungs, about Tobi kissing me. I did not know what happened upstairs, but Ashlen came back pretty satisfied, by whatever happened. I kinda fear my life now. So yes, today I was kissed by Madara, Ashlen beat the shit out of him, and I fear my life. Very interesting.

Lela's POV

I smilied and rocked back and forth on my heels. "Daddy, can I have some candy?" My daddy shook his had and I frowned. After five seconds I saw Tachi walking past. I grinned and ran after him. I grabbed his pant leg, and he looked down at me. "Tachi, will you play wit me?"

He raised and eyebrow. "Why would I do that."

I smilied sweetly. "Cause you are a good person, but why are you sad?"

"What?"

I blinked surprised by this. "Vampires can feel people true emotions. Why are you sad?" I asked taking my hand off his pant leg and tilting my head to the side.

He ignored me, and walked off. I stood there confused, and frowned. Meany. I sighed and started walking around Randa's house. I saw Deidei, and Saso, and clapped my hands. I walked over and poked Deidei. He looked down at me, and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Lela?"

I grinned. "Can we talk about art Deidei?" Saso smirked at the question and I looked at him. "What's funny Saso?"

Deidei laughed at this. "Sure we can talk about art."

"It is eternal, Lela." Saso said.

Deidei glared. "It is fleeting, un."

"Why can't it be both?" I asked jumping up, and smiling. They laughed and shook their head walking off. "Meanies!"

Alexis POV

I jumped off the bus, and ran ahead of my friends. I slide inside the house hitting Kisame. I groaned and looked at the blue shark ninja. That hurt. I stood up, and felt a blush creep up on my face. "Gomen, Kisame-san." I quickly said running off.

I got to the room I was staying in and started my homework. Sadly I was finshed with in four minutes. It was only changing a song into Japanese. When would my teacher notice my friends, and I are smarter then we seem? I heard a knock on the door, and I said come in. Kisame walked in and my blushing started again.

"Hey," He said. "What are you doing?" He caught sight of the Japanese writing and read it. I was surprised they knew english, and could read japanese. "Kewl"

"Yeah" I said looking at the paper. The song was Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.

Shanwy's POV 

I jumped over the coffee table, and ran down the hall. I heard Jasmin screaming death threats. I ran into the room I was staying in and tripped over a pile of clothes. I groaned, but closed the door, then I frowned and rolled in pain. My side hurt, I looked over and saw I landed on my shoe. "Damn, that hurt!" I moaned, rolling on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I looked up and saw Itachi sitting at my desk with a raised eyebrow.

"Rolling in pain, on the floor." I said standing up. "Is it not normal for your world?"

"I do not think it is normal in any world."

"Right!" I said jumping up. "It should be normal though!" I stopped and pondered this for a minute "On second thought it should be illegal in any world but my own!" 

He raised his eyebrow again. "Are you okay?"

"Were you dropped on your head as a baby." I said then tapped my chin. "No wait! Were you thrown at the wall as a baby?"

"No"

"Then I am normal."


	8. Chapter 8

**Jasmin's POV**

I smirked and tried to grab the keys Maranda dangled from her hands. She stuck her tounge out. "Come on, M, just give 'em!"

She rolled her eyes. "Do not crash, and do not go alone! As in take Deidara!" She said tossing the keys to me.

"Love ya!" I said walking off to find Deidara. I found him sitting in the living room with several othe Akatsuki members watching Family Guy. "Yo Deidara, come on."

Everyone looked at me, and Deidara raised an eyebrow. "What, un?"

I rolled my eyes. "You will see." I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the garage. I grabbed two helmets and tossed one to him. "Put it on. M, wants us to go get some candy. We are taking her motorcyle."

"What is a motorcyle, un?" Deidara asked looking at the helmet.

I took the cover off the motorcyle. "This. Now put the helmet on and get your blonde butt on here!" I put the helmet on and straddled the bike waiting.

Deidara did what I said and got on behind me. I opened the garage and started the motorcycle. "Uh, aren't I gonna fall off, un?"

"Hold on to my waist." I said like it was a no brainer.

He did what I said and we went off. I smirked when Deidara started asking questions. We got to the store, we got off. We walked in and got the candy. When we were coming out Deidara looked at me. "Can I drive, un? It seems like fun."

"Hell no! If you crashed M, would murder me, then you!" I said crossing my arms. "Maybe you can drive T's buick when we get home. It's not like she can drive till next year, anyway."

Deidara smirked. "Sounds like awesome, un"

I laughed and we got on to go home. Once back Maranda practilcaly taclked me, I gave her the keys and told her about Deidara wanting to drive the motorcycle. She laughed, and said no. Then he told her about me saying he could drive the buick. Maranda smirked and told me to teach him. Topanga handed him the keys and laughed about crashing her car.

**Missy's POV**

I jumped up and down excited. I was getting to teach Pein how to drive. Maranda frowned and gave me her keys. I couldn't use my car because my mum had to take it. Well I crashed her car, so it is a fair deal. I grinned and dragged Pein to the car. He stared at me like I had a second head. He got in the drivers seat, and I got in the paasanger. After five minutes of me teaching him about the shift, pedals and other shit. I finally got him on the road. I was surprised that we made it back in one peice. Maranda was glad her car made it back alive. She sighed when she was forced to teach Sasori how to drive a motorcycle.

I laughed when I heard a scream and crash down the road. Pein asked if we should check on them, but I replied cheerfully that if Maranda's bike didn't make it out alive, then he would lose a member. He didn't seem to happy about that. I sighed and called Maranda's cell.

"Yo, M, did you kill your boyfriend?" I asked.

"No." Came her voice. "Nothing broke or anything."

"okay, bye." I hung up, and grinned at Pein. "You still have all your members!"

Topagna came running by. "Did my sister die! ? Please say yes!"

"Nope!"

"Hot damn!" She screamed running away. Tobi started chasing after her.

I fell on the floor choking on my laughter.

**Shawny's POV**

I raised an eyebrow at Missy, who was choking on her own laughter. Itachi looked at me "what is a matter?" I pointed at Missy. He raised an eyebrow. "Have you and your friends ever been normal?"

I turned and grinned at him. "Of course not! We watch to much anime!" I almost screamed when I heard him chuckle. "Holy shit! OOC!"

Maranda came in screaming who. I pointed at Itachi, who had no clue what was going on, Maranda's eyes went wide. "NO WE ARE FUCKING WITH THE AKATSUKI!"

**No one's POV**

"NO WE ARE FUCKING WITH THE AKATSUKI!"

Alexis looked up from the book she was reading, and Kisame raised an eyebrow. Topanga stopped running from Tobi, and stood completely still. Tobi was confused and asked what was wrong. Missy stopped laughing and Pein glanced at her, but had little interest in what was happening. Raine stopped talking causing Konan to raise an eyebrow. Jasmin narrowed her eyes, and Deidara started to question her. Shawny's eye twitched. Itachi had no interest in what was happening. Hidan, and Kakuzu walked into the Garage to ask what was happening. Zetsu raised an eyebrow at the friends. Sasori keep a blank face, but was wondering what was happening.

Maranda's friends looked at her. "WHAT THE HELL! ?"

Maranda smilied. "Get your minds outta the gutter."

"It sounded so mega super wrong!" They said shuttering. Hidan started laughing and trying to be a prevert.

"EW! Saso-kun, make him stop!" Maranda shouted hiding behind said Akatsuki memeber.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Saso-kun?"

Topagna tapped her chin, and glanced at Tobi. "Have they had this conversation before?"

Tobi nodded his head. "Tobi thinks so!"

_~Time skip~_

**Alexis' POV**

I sat up in my bed and streched my arms above my head. It was around one and I could not sleep. I had to go home so I couldn't just go see if someone was up. I sighed and got out of bed. Walking to my dresser I pulled out pink and black tights. Then I went to my closet and pulled out a pink skirt, a pink frilly shirt, and my pink converse. I changed out of my PJ's and walked to my window. Being friends with Missy, Maranda, and Shawny had it's good points. Like learning how to sneak out from the second floor. I opened it, and sat on the edge, I started to put my feet out, making sure to keep my hands on the edge. Once I was hanging, I let go and landed in the bush under my window.

Walking out of my backyard I headed for Maranda's house. School night or not, I was bored. I got there with in three minutes, and sighed. She locked the back door, which was rare. Though it could have been Ashlen. I picked up a rock and threw it at the first window I saw. It turned out to be the same room Kisame was staying in, and he opened the window and looked down at me. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I am bored. So you have two choices. One wake up M, though you might lose you manhood. Or two come outside and hang out with me." He seemed to consider the two choices then hopped out the window. He landed next to me, and smilied. "Good choice."

I led him into the woods and we walked to the lake. I started walking aross it on the tree trunk that had fallen. Kisame followed, but grabbed my arm when we got to the middle. "You seem distracted."

I blinked. "W-what do you mean?"

"With your friends you are normaly very cheerful, and loud. Now you are quiet"

I smilied lightly. "Because I don't have to be that way all the time. How do you know maybe we are just acting." I said getting my arm out of his grip.

I started walking, but slipped and was about to fall into the river which had a strong current. I closed my eyes, and then felt someone grab my arm. I opened them to see Kisame. "You need to be careful."

"Y-yeah can we go now?" I asked after I got back on the tree. He laughed and nodded. When we got back to the house I said goodbye, and ran off.

**Me: Ugh the last chapter and till Alexis' POV on this chapter, sucked!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Okay, so this is not a chapter, but I wanted to know what you people think of this thing I wrote. It was for a friend, who loves the fanfic this is based off. I do not own the fanfic it is owned by XxXMiiDNiGhTXxX. I do own Luna, she is my OC in her story. Ashley is owned by my ever so lovely reviewer A Vampire Stole My Heart. Mariko is owned by Starwatcher-shadow. Lynni is owned by Amelia Lynette Conner. It is her B-day gift, but I want to make sure it is good before I give it to her.**

Luna, Mariko, and Lynni were all sitting on Luna's couch reading Magazines. Suddenly Mariko sighed dreamily, Luna and Lynni looked her confused. "Mariko, why are you sighing?" Lynni asked raising an eyebrow.

"One day my knight in shining armor will come, and take me away on a white horse." She replied happly.

Luna stiffled a laugh. Causing her friends to look at her. "I don't have a knight. I have a strong guy on a motorcycle, with a bazoka saving me from a killer!" She answered cheerfully.

Lynni rolled her eyes. "You both fail. My ninja from the Akatsuki helping me kick tailed-beast butt, pwns both of your people."

Ashely, who was in the kitchen with the Akatsuki and the rest of the gang, poked her head in the living room. "You three are idiots."

"Fine" They said together. "One day our aleins will come and take us away in their UFOs"

Ashley sweatdropped and left her three weird friends alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kat's POV**

It was a normal Saturday for me. I had made popcorn and popped in a Naruto movie. I was lucky my parents left. I was half excepcting Maranda to show up, wanting to hang out. Though for the past four weeks I have not seen her. **(A/N: Four weeks is how long the Akatsuki had been there!) **Since we went to diffrent classes now. Missy setting off fireworks in the school parking lot was not the best thing. Though I did not think much on this. I sat on the couch and turned the movie on. I was about a quater of the way into the movie when my phone ring. My first instict was to scream at the person calling. Though when I looked at the caller ID I saw it was Topanga. I answered calmly. "Moshi, moshi"

"Kat-san, I was wondering if you wanted to come over." She said.

"Sure I will be there in ten minutes." I said then hung up.

**Maranda's POV**

I jumped off the couch and ran as fast as humanly possible. Shawny had a butchers knife and was not happy. If you are wondering why, well daring her to kiss Itachi is not a good thing. I ran for about five minutes when I heard. "Go Randa!" I sighed, why couldn't Lela see I was about to be murdered not playing run from the insane ass chick with a butcher knife. I skidded to a stop when the door bell rang. I ran to the door and opened it to see my friend, Kat. I pretty much hung my head in shame. Why did the Hidan fangirl have to come?

I walked outside and explained everything to her. She looked at me like I was a dumbass. I pointed in sighed, and laughed when she screamed bloody murder. I walked in and watched her glomp Hidan. Hidan started smirking like crazy. I laughed and grabbed Kat's feet. "Release! Let go! Raping is not the answer!"

Kat let go to slap me in the face. "Murder is the answer." SHe replied.

I meep-ed and hid behind Sasori. "Oh Kat, I am dating Sasori."

She grabbed his colar and my eyes went wide. What the hell was she doing. "If you hurt her, in anyway, I will kill you."

Topanga was relaxing on the couch, and she frowned. "The Hidan glomping, and the Sasori threat are so OOC for you."

Kat just sat down, and raised an eyebrow. I smilied and hopped on the couch. "Back to truth or dare!"

"M, truth or dare?" Shawny asked finally her murder wanting self gone.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Sasori"

I rolled my eyes, and walked over to said ninja. I quickly kissed his lips then turned away smirking. Shawny's eye was twitching and she was cursing under her breath. "Kat, truth or dare?"

"Dare..." She mumbled.

I grinned. "Give Hidan a lap dance."

Jasmin, who had been talking with Deidara and drinking a soda, spit it out on Deidara. His eye twitched, but he didn't seem angery. Jake raised in eyebrow as if to ask why I said that. Ashlen was telling Lela that it was grown up things. Everyone else was looking at Kat, who was most likely plotting my demise. I stifled a giggle. Then gave her my you-know-not-to-pick-dare-around-me look, and she glared. "Fine." She half muttered under her breath.

I think everyone with emotins died of laughter at that moment, well aside from Hidan who was enjoying his little gift.

~Time skip~

**No one's POV**

Shawny sighed quietly, with Kat being here they had to turn the AKatsuki into dogs. For the past hour or so she had been staring at the ceiling un-able to sleep. It might have been when she passed 857 that she knew sleep was not going to happen. She knew her phone and I-pod were charging in Maranda's room. She really did not want to risk going in there and getting a lap-top thrown at her.

She sighed again and looked out the window. Tomorrow was a full moon. She smirked and whispered. "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." She turned around before squeaking and falling out of bed.

Dog Itachi or Nick as Topanga named him looked over the bed. Shawny got back on the bed and 'Hnn-ed'. "You scared the crap outta me."

He only blinked at her.

"Okay. I am going to try and sleep. Feel free to sleep on the bed." She muttered pulling th blankets on her.

Itachi waited until she was asleep before moving to lay nex to her. It looked as though they were cuddling.

Sasori looked at Maranda, who was half-asleep. Deidara had gone in Jasmin's room leaving him with the teen. He heard her mumble something. He walked closer to hear. "I am more... of... a cat person." He smirked as well as he could in this form before nodging her with his nose. Her eyes opened and she looked at him with a frown. "I am tired. If ou want to bug me do it in the morning. Or I will hit you with the un-breakable laptop."

Sasori rolled his eyes, and cuddled next to her. You couldn't blame him for being amused with the girl. SHe alsways had one crazy plan after another. Though he thought for a moment about what the hell an un-breakable laptop was. If it was just her everyday laptop he wanted to know how she knew it was un-breakable. Though something told him it must involve one of her friends., the laptop, her, and sleep. He would just have to ask her in the morning. He did his little weird doggy smirk when her heard Maranda mutter something esle.

"I love Sasori"

Madara watched Topanga closely. She had strange sleeping habits, such as, talking in her sleep, and puncking things. Madara had made the mistake of getting to close to her and was punched in the face. Though he was notif she was really asleep because he thought he saw her smirk before she turned on her side. He found it difficult to be mad at this child. She had something about her that made him very interested in her.** (A/N: Suddenly Madara is the Pervy Sage!) **He stopped his thinking when she sat up. Following her gaze he saw her staring at the time. It was eight am. SHe threw her head on the pillow and muttered two more hours. Suddenly she shot up and ran out of her room screaming.

"Guys get up! Now!"

He walked out and saw everyone else standing there, the Akatsuki in their dog form like him.

Maranda rubbed her eyes and asked tiredly. "Yo, where is the fire?"

"What is today?" Topanga asked franticly.

Shawny shrugged. "Monday."

"What's the big deal?" Missy asked crossing her arms. Suddenly they fell to her sides and her eyes widened. "Oh God, we over slept we have school."

Kat rolled her eyes. "So lets take a break."

Maranda grabbbed her shoulders shaking her violently. "It is exam week! If we skip. Graduating to our third year will not happen!"

Jasmin closed her eyes. "If we fail, we can't go to the collage in Japan."

Kat's eyes widened slightly. "It is eight the exams start in half an hour."

Maranda made a clacking sound with her tonuge. "No, we check in, in half in hour. I'll text Alexis and tell her to let us in."

"I'll text Ashlen and ask her to babysit the Akatsuki after work." Shawny said eyeing the Akatsuki.

~Time skip~

The six girls jumped out of the car that Shawny just parked. Sprinting to the gate, they saw Alexis looking around nervously. Once they ran past the stuffed cat holding friend, TOpanga grabbed her arm dragging her with them. Alexis asked. "What happened?"

They laughed nervously and Kat replied. "We forgot about school and slept in."

Alexis frowned. "You are so lucky I am your friend or else you would be screwed."

"Yep" They replied in usion.

Once at the sign in table they quickly signed in and ran to their classes.

**Ashlen's POV**

I rolled my eyes at the text Shawny sent me. Only they would sleep in on the first day of exams. I do not blame them though, because exams in high school suck. I sighed and looked at the time. It was ten thirty, two more hours till I get off. I was about to call the house and see if the Akatsuki would answer, when something clicked. I had to go to Lela's soon to be kindergarden. Since that was at twelve-thirty, I should be done by one thirty. Which was okay because the girls normally came home at three.

~Time skip~

I sighed, work was finally over, and I was slightly tired. Several times Missy texted me, and I finally had enough and told her if she texted me again she would lose all electronics till I see fit. I sound so much like their mother. I was buckling Lela in her carseat and she was talking about what she did that day. Finally we were driving to the kindergarden. "Mommy" She said. "Where are the 'Katsuki?"

"At Maranda and Topanga's house." I said. "We will go there after mommy talks to your soon to be teacher."

She clapped her hands cheerfully, and started talking about how she couldn't wait. She said because her and AJ would be in the same class, and could hang out. I couldn't help, but smile. She always liked him.

**Maranda's POV**

'Kill me. Kill me! Kill me!' I thought and glared at the paper. 'I hate math!'

These math questions were diffcult. Though I had never been the best at math I was never the worst. I felt like everything I learned from August to now, March was drained from my brain. I sighed, and was glad I had my music, only thing that helps me focus.

**Topanga's POV **

'Okay, I know this one.' I thoguht boredly. 'Easy. Now my question is why only one subject per day? Wait, focus!'

I continuted to work while making random doddles on a peice of paper. Haha chibi Akatsuki! I glanced at the time. twelve-fifteen. Only forty-five more minutes till we have break for thirty minutes.

**Shawny's POV **

'Mexican pies' I thought. 'Ugh if I wanted to do math all day I would have made mexican pies. Wait why am I thinking like that? Focus!'

I stared my paper down and smirked. I knew a few of these problems by heart. Which kinda scared me, because who knows math by heart. Aside from electronics that is.

**Jasmin's POV**

'Easy' I thought looking blankly at the problem.

Most of these questions were easy which meant the next section would be harder. I silently cursed. This was going to suck.

**Missy's POV**

'Kutsu' I thought. 'Those asshole testing people suck ass!'

I was so glad I put my earbuds in eailer or else I would have been unable to focus. Which is fairly sad, because of well a lot of things.

**Kat's POV**

I picked at the nailpolish on my nails and looked at the time. There was still thirty minutes left till break. I surpressed yet another sigh. School is fairly boring when you have a week of testing, and only one subject per day. Atleast I do not suck at math or else I would be screwed.

**Alexis POV**

I resisted the urge to repeatly bash my head into the table. One that would hurt. Two whatever brain cells decided to work today would die. And three I would get into a lot of trouble. I sighed, atleast my friends and I could hang out for about an hour before we have to die of boredom till five.

**Maranda's POV**

I sighed happily, only ten more minutes until break. The teacher was focused on something so I quickly moved my hand to my right pocket were I always keep my phone. When I didn't feel it I pouted. That was so not cool. Now what was I going to do. I was about to saw screw it but then I remembered I could text on my I-pod. I was going to tell my friends to meet at the cherry blossom tree, then I relized we did not bring lunch and the school lunchs were not good at all. So I texted my phone.

_To: Maranda  
>From:Maranda<br>Message: Akatsuki people, bring us lunch! _

'Well I hope that works.' I thought focusing on my work.

~With the Akatsuki~

**No one's POV**

Tobi screamed ludly when he felt something vibrating from underneth him. Deidara hit him in the back of the head muttering baka. Sasori picked up the ibject and looked at it. "It looks like that device the girls use to call and message one another."

Kisame raised an eyebrow and asked. "Don't they call them, um, cell phones?"

Sasori nodded, and pressed the button on the top like he saw Maranda do before. Then he slide his finger across the bottom. He frowned slightly. "We will not be able to find out why it is vibrating."

Pein who had been listening to the conversation raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?'

"I needs a passcode."

Deidara smirked. "Try 'Saso-kun'. I think that is Maranda's."

Sasori tried, but not before hitting Deidara upside the head. He shook his and Hidan spoke up. "Try 'Sasori-kun'"

Sasori tried and shook his again. Kisame grinned. "Try 'I love Sasori'"

Sasori glared and tried that. Itachi looked up from his book. "The passcode is 'Akatsuna no Sasori is my lover'."

Everyone looked at him. Pein spoke up. "How do you know this?"

"I saw here put that in."

Kisame smirked. "Sharigan, nice"

Sasori tried it and raised an eyebrow. Tobi came over and said cheerfully. "Maranda-chan is telling us to bring them food."

Hidan jumped up and pumped a fist in the air. "Fuck yeah! Getting out of this hell hole!"

Kakuzu piped in. "Ask what we should bring."

It took five minutes for those with stoic personalites to figure out how to use the cell phone.

_To:Maranda  
>From:Maranda<br>What do you want us to bring?_

~With the girls~

The break bell rang and everyone left without a second thought. No one really blamed them because they had been sitting for three hours with nomovement. Now for about an hour they were free. The seven friends meet at the cherry tree that was next to the playground, that belonged to the high school. No one, but the friends came here though. Topanga frowned from her perch in the tree. "I am hungry."

"Yeah! We are probly the only people who didn't bring food!" Missy said looking at her from the ground where she had been laying on her back.

Maranda pulled out her I-pod and grinned at the message. She quickly replied telling them to bring sandwiches, hot cheetos, candy canes, soda, poptarts, and chocolate.

~Ten minutes later~

"I am dead" Annoced Missy, who was hanging upside down on a swing.

Kat, who was sitting on a swing next to her like a normal person raised an eyebrow. "Why would that be?"

"I have not eaten for." She stopped and counted on her fingers. "about eighteen hours."

Topanga who was now hanging upside down in the tree frowned. "You are just being dramatic"

Jasmin came to Missy's defence. "She is right though. None of us have eaten in about that long."

Before futher disscion of this topic could be made the Akatsuki appeared out of seemingly no where. Maranda, who had been asleep in the tree fell out when she heard. "WHat the hell are you doing here?"

She glared at her friends from her new postiton on the ground. "I told them to come and bring food. So calm your hormones!"

The friends saw the food the Akatsuki were holding and took it from them. All thanking them. Then Hidan looked up smirking. "Akatsuna no Sasori is my lover"

The friends looked at one another then the Akatsuki. "Say what now?"

Deidara held up Maranda's phone. "Her password."

Maranda yanked it out of his hands and went to sulk in the tree. Not before grabbing a bag of hot cheetos though. Sasori followed her. Tobi grabbed Topagna and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatos Saying he was going to push her on the swings. Hidan and Kat were having a disscusion about his sacrifies. Jasmin and Deidara were arguing over art. Pein, Konan, Zetsu, and surprisingly Missy were having an educated conversation. Itachi, Kisame, Alexis, and Shawny were talking about the exams.

Finally Missy relized something. "If they see the Akatsuki we are beyond screwed!"

"Who?" Topanga shouted from the swings.

"The school peoples!"

Maranda grinned and jumped out of the tree. Landing on her feet. "They can just hid if the school people come."

Jasmin spoke up. "First off, school peoples? Second M is right."

Missy and Maranda looked at one another. "M? Which M?"

Jasmin resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "When do we ever call anyone other then Topanga and Maranda by their first letter." Both girls glared, but nodded their heads. "I win"

~With Topanga and Tobi~ **(A/N: I couldn't help it!)**

Madara watched as everyone was destracted by something. He stopped the swing and walked in front of it. He put his hands on it and leaned down. Topanga glared, she hated it when he came that close because she felt like something bad was going to happen. You could not blame her though because Madara was the leader of the criminal organization that she was housing. Madara chuckled slightly. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing." She said quickly. Though she knew the problem was since he kissed her she felt feelings toward him and she did not want him to know. "I just was thinking about how we should go back to the others."

He slowly nodded. "You are right." He let her go and she walked towards her friends. "What is her problem?"

~Back with the awesome people~ 

Everyone had finished eating and for some unknown reason Missy had put monopaly in her bookbag. So know they were playing that. It was quite boring, then Missy noticed two figures coming towards them. She pointed it out, and the AKatsuki jumped in the tree. The girls went into defencive mood. The two people were both girls. One had dark brown hair, and green-brown eyes. The other had long black hair and bright blue eyes. The one with black hair called out. "Do not glare at us we are not killers!"

The girls relaxed and Alexis called to them. "Yuki, Cassie we have something mega awesome to show you! Hurry."

Both the girls grinned and ran to meet up with their friends. Topanga grinned. "Cassie you are slow" she was looking at the one with black hair. Then she turned towards the other. "You are to Yuki."

"Coming from the girl who does nothing in P. E" Retorted Yuki.

"Stalker much?" Cassie asked before turning to her friends. "So what do you need to show us?"

"The Akatsuki" Alexis said her voice hardly above a whisper. "They are in the tree" 

"Why are we whispering now?" Shawny asked, keeping her voice in a whisper.

"Preps" Replied Alexis her eyes darting towards the school building.

Sure enough five cheerleader, and five football plays were making their way across the field. Cassie made a face. Yuki made sabbing motions. Then Cassie looked at her friends and whispered. "How can we believe you?"

"look up" Maranda whispered still eyeing the preps. "Do they walking slow-motion?"

Yuki and Cassie did not know if someone replied or not because they were to busy gawking at the ten S-ranked criminals in the tree. Cassie looked ready to pass out from shock. Yuki was restiting the urge to scream. Zetsu pointed towards the preps, and both girls stopped and looked at them.

"Hello, bakas!" Missy screamed. "We hate your ugly faces!"

The preps glared as they stood in front of them. One of them asked annoyed. "Are you stupid?"

Another nodded. "Yeah, do not call us cows."

The nine friends looked at one another and started laughing. Missy and Maranda were leaning againest each other for support. Topanga was holding her stomach with tears in her eyes. Cassie, Yuki, and Jasmin were on the ground laughing. Alexis was doubled over. Kat was giggling. Shawny stopped and looked at her. "I am sorry, but you got to be shitting me, woman." **(A/N: One of my favorite quotes from Easy A)**

"Yeah, baka doesn't mean cow. We are taking Japanese not spaish. Get your facts right" Kat said. **(A/N: Yes because they sound the same, but are spelled diffrent. Vaca in spanish. Baka in Japanese. I know this because I am taking spanish. No Japanese in my school.)**

Cassie tried to stop laughing, but only managed to make everyone laugh even harder. The preps freaked out and ran screaming freaks as they went. Once they were out of sight the AKatsuki jumped down.

"That was so funny" Maranda said calmly. 

"WHen will they ever learn we are faking?" Jasmin asked sighing.

"Sadly, never, they are too stupid." Missy said.

"What the fucking Hell was that?" Hidan asked.

"They would have stayed longer and tried to get answers out of us for the exams." Kat said looking bored.

~Time Skip~

**Ashlen's POV**

It was two, and I pulled into Maranda's garage. Topanga told me not to be surprised if the Akatsuki were not there. I sighed and unbuckled Lela who had fallen asleep. I walked into see the Akatsuki playing Monopaly. I walked passed them and they ignored me. After I put Lela in her bed I came back to watch the game. I could tell Kakuzu was winning mostly because, he is Kakuzu. Hidan was losing, finally he looked pissed. "Fuck this! I have a life!"

Then he procced to flip the game board, peices flow all over the place. I dodged the game board and glared. "Pick this mess up."

"Hell no"

I punched him in the nose and he staggered backwards holding his nose. Pein simply said. "Hidan, pick the mess up."

Hidan cursed under his breath and I smirked. He was not such a tough ninja. I looked at my phone and saw a text from Jake. It said he would be back at four. I told him that was great, and I sighed. The akatsuki and me went in the living room, to watch T. V. Hidan turned on Family Guy and I let him. It didn't matter what he turned on, I was just going to read a book.

**Lela's POV (A/N: Sorry, but come on don't you want to know what she thinks?)**

I sat up, and blinked. I was at Randa's house. I looked over and saw Tobi. He was sitting at the dest watching me. I smilied. "Hi, Tobi!" He stood up, and I pouted. He seemed fustrated. "Are you okay?"

He sat on my bed. "Yep! Though Tobi was wondering, who does Topagna like?"

I smilied. "Panga is happy, and nervous when she is around you!" Then I blinked. "Does Tobi like her?"

He didn't answer, and I was surprised, he always ansered. 'Tobi seems upset.' I thought.

"No." He said, but his voice sounded diffrent. "I do not."

I stared. "T-tobi?" He ignored me, and walked off. His energy seemed very dark, and scary. "Whoo."

I sat on my bed for what felt like a long time. Then I got up, and walked down stairs. Mommy saw me, and smilied. I walked over and sat on her lap. She asked if I was okay, and I nodded. She went back to reading her book, and I was watching the T. V. A grown up show was on, but it was okay cause Randa and Panga always watched this show.

~Time skip~

**No one's POV**

The girls walked in the house all about to pass out. No one payed any attention to them as they all fell on the living room floor. Yuki, and Cassie would be staying till seven, so they had two hours to either, stalk the Akatsuki, or to study. They chose a diffrent option and annoyed the Akatsuki for five minutes, till they were threaten to be killed. So they went to study. Then Alexis said something.

"Hey, isn't Kisame-san's birthday saturday?"

Kisame blinked. "Yeah it is my birthday. Though it does not matter, we do not celebrate birthdays in the Akatsuki."

Maranda grinned. "Well to effing bad! You are here and we celebrate birthdays!"

Lela looked up from her coloring book. "We should throw 'same a party! With a cake, and ballons!"

Cassie grinned, "Yes Lela has the right idea!"

"We will go to wal-mart friday and by the stuff. Maranda, can you make a cake?" Yuki said.

Ashlen and Jake smilied, and looked at each other. This was going to be interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

Topanga stirred in her sleep before sitting up right. She looked around in the dark room and noted that Zetsu and Madara were still asleep. She frowned and quietly got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She stared at her reflection and pouted. 'Pale thin lips. Choppy short brown hair. Hazel eyes. Paleish skin. Five foot one.' She thought.

The whispered. "No one will ever like me." She sighed and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "THough I know I should not think that. Though sometimes being a girl makes you think like that."

"Think like what?"

Topanga turned around, and was met face to face, with a maskless Madara. He quickly covered her mouth and she let out a little sheirk. When he removed his hand he looked at her questionably. Her eyes wnet wide, and her heart pounded in her chest. "N-nothing Madara" She stammered out. "I am just gonna go."

She turned to run out, but Madara quickly grabbed her wrists, she turned around to yell at him, but was silenced by soft lips meeting hers. She jerked backwards from shock, losing her footing and falling. Madara was tripped by her and fell backwards into the shower. He knocked over, shampoo bottels, condtioner bottels, and soap making a loud crashing noise. He sensed the others chakras and pulled him mask on, with he had hooked to his pants. The door opened and reveiled several confused faces, and three pissed off faces.

"Damn it Tobi" Maranda said, there was an edge in her tone when she said Tobi "If you touch her one more fucking time, I will cut your dick off with a spork!"

Silence filled the room, and Kat looked over at Maranda. "Why not a chopstick?"

Everyone, but the two girls looked slightly confused. The two began a conversation over casterations, while Shawny helped Topagna out of the bathroom. Ashlen glared at Madara before walking away to her room. Jake followed not sure exactly as to what just happened. Everyone walked off, leaving Madara to sit in the shower. Once everyone was in their respected rooms Madara sighed quietly.

"I fucked up big time." He muttered standing up.

He went into the living room knowing it was better to go there then Topanga's room. He knew he could never admit it to anyone, but he loved Topanga. It was horrible to him. She was a simple teenage girl. He was the leader of the AKatsuki. He could not have feelings for such a mere child. She was to mean nothing to him yet she ment something. These emotions were messing with his head, and he did not know what to do.

~3:30 am~

Topanga sat up in her bed and frowned. She did not see Madara and she was worried. She knew sheshouldn't be, but she was. She got out of bed and walked down stairs. Quietly she walked into the living room. She saw Madara was sleeping on the couch. It was cold in the house, and was around five degrees outside. She walked to the hall closet and pulled out a blanket. Once back in the living room she walked quietly to the couch. She put the blanket on him, and removed his mask. She gently pressed her lips againest his, and then put his mask back on.

"Goodnight" She whispered and walked back to her room.

**Me: I am sorry. I had to update, and had nothing else. I am trying to make these two a couple already like I did in the original, but I can't. So yes I am stupid.**


	12. Chapter 12

**No one's POV**

The large group of people arrived to wal-mart and the AKatsuki stared at it in awe. Missy smirked, and Pein noticed this. "Why, are you smirking?"

"Nerf guns!" She screamed jumping up and spinning around to look at him.

"Nerf guns?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Maranda heard this and frowned. "Hell no! It is a wonder they even let you back in this store! No nerf guns!"

Missy glared and stuck her tonuge out. "Then no naruto videos."

Topanga laughed. "Oh I remember why! Maranda and I ran through the store screaming shipudduied!" **(A/N: My younger sister and I did this when I got the first box set.)**

Ashlen rolled her eyes. "We are getting party items, and food. Then we are leaving."

The three friends glanced at one another and frown. They muttered fine and walked off frowning. Once they were inside they went to the party section. They spent about fifteen minuites there, and Shawny was becoming bored. She noticed the wapping paper and grinned. Picking up two she tossed one to Maranda. Who in turn grinned and pulled a fighting stance. They began fighting until Maranda made a hit for Shawny's head. She dodged it and Maranda hit Hidan instead.

"OH Shit!" They screamed. "Run!"

Both sprinted away and Hidan chased after them. They ran into an old lady who threatened to kill Hidan who began cursing her out. Jake came by and sorted everything out, then forced them back with their group. Ashlen then hit them all on the heads for running off, and goofing off.

**~Time skip~**

Maranda sat up and poked Sasori, who opened his eyes and glanced at her. She grinned. "Time to put the shit up!" He smirked slightly, before catching her as she got out of bed and slipped on a skateboard. She laughed and thanked him.

"Be careful." He said. She frowned and he kissed her lips lightly. "Please?"

She grinned. "Nope, but good try." She slipped out of his arms. "Come on T-chan will murder my sleeping form if we don't help!"

He followed her out of the door. Once down stairs everyone else was already setting things up. Maranda went to the kitchen, tugging on Sasori's arm. Topanga and Madara were picking out music on Topanga's I-pod. Every once in a while Topanga would stop and start singing along. ALexis was helping Shanwy and Jasmin blow up ballons. Missy was helping set up the karaokie, with Konan, and Pein. Yuki and Cassie, were looking through movies. They had locked Kisame in his room using a seal so no one worried about him coming down anytime soon. Everyone else helped with what they could.

Maranda turned her I-pod on, and Rude Boy began playing. She turned it on repeat. Sasori chuckled as he helped her make the cake. She put it in the oven, and then they started to make the frosting when Sasori got bored. He spun Maranda around, and pushed her againest the counter bringing his lips againest hers. She kissed back, and wapped her arms around his neck. It turned into a make out session, Sasori picked up Maranda and sat her on the counter. Maranda put her hand down and knocked over the frosting bowl. Neither noticed.

**~Ashlen's POV~**

I stopped trying to help Missy untangle some cords when I heard a crash come from the kitchen. I rushed in, and put a hand over my mouth to keep from screaming. Maranda was sitting on the counter making out with Sasori, who started to put his hands in her shirt. On the floor was a glass bowl broken, with frosting on the floor. I grabbed a wooden spoon and threw it at them. They pulled apart and looked at me shocked. I glared and told Sasori he was working with us in the living room. Maranda started to clean up the mess, and did not look at me.

I walked back in the living room, and Lela was sitting on the couch and she was looking a little pale. I walked over and put a hand on her forehead. She didn't have a fever so I asked Jake if he could come take a look. He did and said he was sure what was wrong. Then it was though something clicked. He looked at me. "When was the last time she had some blood?"

I shrugged. "I do not remember." Then I frowned. "Now that you mention it when was the last time _we _had blood?"

He shrugged this time. "Well we are going to need some"

Kat over heard our conversation and tapped our shoulders. "You could use Hidan's he is immortal."

Hidan looked up at the mention of his name and raised in eyebrow. I told him to come over and asked if we could suck his blood. He slowly nodded not fully sure how to respond. After drinking his blood we all went back to work. Lela was bugging Madara, and I watched him closely.

**Maranda's POV**

I started to make some more frosting and was mentally beating myself up. Mostly from embrassment. Though in one way all went better then I thought. I mean Ashlen could have gutted me like a fish. I blinked at that thought, and frowned. I scared my self sometimes. Though I probley scared alot more people, then thought possible. I rolled my eyes and grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the cake out. After I frosted it, I walked into the living room. And grinned it looked pretty cool. After about ten more minutes of checking everything we allowed the ninja to get Kisame. I walked over too Alexis and grinned.

"I know were my dad keeps the vodka." I whispered. She raised an eyebrow. "We are going to get them drunk"

Jasmin heard this and facepalmed. Then looked at me with annoyed eyes, before grinning and giving me a thumbs up. Shawny looked at the three of us, and rolled her eyes, before muttering something about vodka loving idiots. We ignored us and we turned our attention to Alexis who was wide eyed, and probaly horrified. The ninja came down stairs and I grinned. Kisame stared and smirked slightly. Missy clapped her hands cheerfully. 

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen! Let's get this party started!" She then procedded to turn on S and M.

I laughed and grabbed Jasmin's arm while everyone was doing whatever. We went into the shit-filled basement, that would scare alot of people if they were not careful. We went to were my father keep his vodka, and carried it upstairs.

**No one's POV**

Jasmin, and Maranda brought the vodka up and grinned. Kisame was the first to notice this and grabbed a bottle. Some of the other ninja noticed and decided to start drinking also. Ashlen, and Jake narrowed their eyes, and frowned. They did not like this idea once so ever. Though Jake took a bottle anyway. Soon everyone, but Lela, and the sixteen year olds, and fifteen year old were drunk or drinking. Maranda smirked and clapped her hands cheerfully.

"Alright! Seven minutes on heaven!"

Everyone sat in a circle, and Kisame took an empty bottle and spun it. It landed on ALexis, who began blushing, insanely. He held out his hand and she took it. They walked in the closet and Maranda locked it.

Alexis sat in silence and looked at Kisame, he wasn't drunk just slightly buzzed. He looked down at her and smirked. Knealing beside her he cupped her chin under her chin. She bit her lip, and looked at him. He gently pressed his lips againest her. She kissed back, and he smirked ever so slightly into the kiss. He's hands made their way up her shirt causing her to stiffen. He stopped and looked at her. She looked down, and muttered something he could not hear. He brushed some of her strawberry blonde hair out of her eyes, and lightly kissed her, whispering, it was okay.

"It, it's not that Kisame-san, it's just that well." Alexis stopped trying and blushed for what she thought was the hundreth time.

Kisame was going to reply, but Missy opened the door. "Damn, no kissy kissies!"

Maranda looked up, from the game of poker she was playing. "Kissy Kissies?" Missy nodded, and Maranda smirked. "I get a lot of kissy kissies from Sasori!"

Both friends went into a fit of giggles while everyone, not including Kisame and Alexis got back into the circle. Pein spun next and it landed on Missy. Hidan started laughing. "Leader-sama got the crazy ass bitch from hell!"

No one said anything, this was too weird for them. Missy followed Pein into the closet and blushed ever so slightly. Luckly he wasn't drunk or buzzed. They sat in silence for about a minute. Then Pein walked over to Missy. She blinked and raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, pain in my ass?"

He looked down at her. "You are so diffrent from anyone I have ever meet."

Missy glared, and whispered. "Nope Madara takes your cake."

She gasped when she felt his cold hands grab her wrist pinning them above her head. He took this chance to press his lips againest hers and slid his tounge in her mouth. Once he pulled back Missy stood there dumbfounded, she slowly relized what happened, and she closed her eyes. "Holy shit!" She whispered. "You are one hell of a kisser!"

Pein smirked at the comment. Missy wrapped her arms around his neck and started a make-out session. The door opened to revile Jasmin standing with her hands on her hips. She was more or less trying to process what she was seeing. Pein and Missy making out. Pein's hands up her friends shirt, and her friends hands up his. She took a deep breath, and screamed. "Time is up!"

The two of them jerked apart and stared at her. She shrugged, and walked off. Deidara spun the bottle and it landed on Jasmin. She closed her yes and sighed before following him into the closet. He smirked slightly, and walked over to her. Jasmin looked at him, though she only saw the outline of him. '_Damn why is the closet so dark?'_ She thought holding her breath. Deidara wasted no time pressing his lips againest hers, and putting his hands up her shirt. She was shocked at first, but kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. His hand-mouths, began kissing her stomach causing her to shiver. He smirked into the kiss. They pulled apart and Jasmin smilied lightly.

The door opened and Yuki wriggled her eyebrows at her friend, who instantly blushed, and pulled out of Deidara grip. Sasori spun and it landed on Maranda. She stood up, and grabbed his hand. They walked into the closet, and Sasori leaned againest the wall. He knew Maranda would rather talk for seven minutes, then make-out in a closet. He did not blame her, this game seemed fairly dumb. The seven minutes passed quickly, and both walked out. Yuki spun, and landed on Zetsu. She bit her lip to keep from blushing like and idiot.

They sat in the closet not say anything to one another, but Zetsu was arguing with himself, for about six minutes. Yuki stood up from her corner and walked over to him. Quickly and without hesitation she pressed her lips againest his, then pulled away, the door opened and she walked out completely calm. Zetsu followed in slight shock for what happened. After that no one else wanted to play seven minutes in heaven. Some of the members went back to drinking, though that only involoved the ones who showed their emotions.

**~Time skip~**

Sasori was laying on Maranda's bed using his elbows to prop him up. He watched the T.V. show boredly. Maranda walked in and glanced at Sasori, he didn't notice the smirk on her face. She walked over to the bed, and straddled him. He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I do not know." She said shrugging, before leaning down and kissing him. He smirked slightly and flipped her over so he was on top. She grinned. "This will be fun!"

Topanga sat on her bed and sighed. Her I-pod was blasting Rehab by Rihanna. She closed her eyes, and leaned back. After awhile, someone opened her door. She looked up, and saw it was Madara. She stood up, and stared at him. "What do you want?" She set her I-pod on her bed, music still playing, just loud enough to be a faint sound.

Madara removed his mask, and smirked slightly. "I want to talk."

Topanga's eyes went wide. Whenever she saw his face, her heart pounded, and she felt dizzy. "P-please leave."

"No" He said.

He quickly pinned her to the bed, and brought his lips againest hers. For once she couldn't resist him. She kissed back. He pulled back and stared at her. She closed her eyes and sighed turning her head to the side. He let her go and left quickly. Not sure how to process what just happened. Topanga facepalmed, and sighed. "I really need to check into rehab, just like Rihanna"

Madara had gone out back and sat looking at the sky. "How can that child make me, feel like this?" He closed his eyes, and held his head in his hands.

Shawny looked at Itachi who was reading a book. She sighed, and thought. '_Just go over to him and kiss him! It is not that hard!'_ She stood up, and walked over to him. He looked at her and she quickly pecked his lips. She walked out of the room. Itachi sat there and smirked slightly. He stood up, and walked out. He found Shawny sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of water. He took the glass from her hand, and set it down. She stared eyes wide. He lightly pressed his lips againest hers. She closed her eyes, and kissed him back.

Once they pulled apart he looked at her. "You make me feel something, I never felt before."

She looked at him eyes wide again. "What would that be?"

"Love" He whispered pressing his lips againest hers yet again. She smilied into the kiss.

_It was about three in the morning and Madara finally couldn't take it. He walked to Topanga's room, she was sitting at her desk typing away on her laptop. He walked behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. SHe jumped slightly, and looked at him. He looked down at her. "Listen closely."_

_"okay?" She asked confused._

_"I love you." He whispered._

Topanga sat up in her bed and blinked. "That was a weird dream, but I wish it would happen."

**~Time skip~**

"I am dead serious"

The Akatsuki turned their heads toward the living room door, and saw Missy come in followed by Maranda. Maranda rolled her eyes. "Not not even plossible."

"What is plossible?" Missy asked, before remembering the arguement on hand. "It is so plossible!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hidan asked.

Missy grinned. "About how a male cat rapes a female human. The sperm fertilizes the egg. Nine months later a human baby comes out with cat ears, and a cat tail. Bam! It is a neko."

Everyone stared at her, and Maranda glared. "No, a neko is born because millions of years ago the ansecter was possed by a cat spirit. Had a kid, and it ran down the blood line.

Both friends turned towards the akatsuki. "Which do you think is right?"

Hidan and Kisame both said in unison. "Missy's"

No one else answered and Missy grined. "See! ? What know?"

Maranda smirked. "Hidan is a dumbass, and Kisame's mum may have screwed a shark. Point blank they know nothing."

The trio glared at her, and Zetsu spoke up quickly. "**Maranda's reason"** The black side started "Seems more logical" The white side finished.

"I agree with Zetsu" Kakuzu said.

"Yes, Missy's logic seems off, un" Deidara said.

"Hn" Itachi 'Hnn-ed'

"Uh, okay you do not care." Missy said blankly. "What about Pein and Konan"

"They both seem slightly logical" Konan said calmly. "Maranda's however seems to make more sense"

"Yes" Pein said. "Missy your logic is very wrong."

Missy gasped "My logic wrong?" She paused for dramatic effect. "Never"

"I agree with Maranda" Sasori said.

Maranda and Missy looked at him and said dead serious. "Sorry, Pedo-puppet, you can't choose."

They were given quite a few stares at 'Pedo-puppet'. The Akatsuki were use to these actions by now so it didn't surprise most. Though it was still quite strange. The two friends agrueed over this for around ten minutes before others came, and they all stared talking of the days plans. Topanga grinned and uttered words dreaded by Cassie and Maranda.

"How about we go to the swimming pool?"

"Hell to the high heavens no!" Maranda shouted. Her calm arua disappeared all together.

Cassie's eyes went wide. "N-no" She stammered out.

Topanga turned toward her older sister and friend. "Maranda Baily Rain, and Cassie Waters. We are going swimming."

"Topanga Rebeaka Rain." Maranda shot back. "We aren't swimming."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"I do not think so"

"To bad"

"No"

"I'll burn your skinnys."

Maranda's eyes went wide before she glared. "Fine, we can go swimming."

After about an hour of getting ready, and finding everything they needed, they left for the pool. They arrived at the pool and Maranda and Cassie both decided to hide in the bathroom stalls. Though Yuki was sent into drag them out.

"Come on, Maranda, Cassie nothing bad will happen." She said banging on the doors.

"We are in hellish bikinis!" Maranda replied.

"I would rather not." Cassie said.

"Well even if you don't like it. You are getting your asses out there."

"No, thank you." Both replied.

"Cassie get your ass out here!" Yuki shouted angerly.

Cassie slowly walked out, slightly afraid of her voilent friend, and saw Maranda get yanked out of the stall. Yuki grabbed their arms and dragged them to the pool area. Some people were already swimming. Maranda went to sulk by Sasori, and she did notice him staring at her. Cassie decided to sit by Konan, who smilied lightly at her, and they began to talk.

Yuki caught sight of Sasori staring at Maranda and smirked. "Who knew Sasori, had a thing for a-cup, pale skinned, thin girls"

Shawny had a small smile. "Yeah, though Maranda is oblivious to the Pedo-puppet's stare."

Topanga got out to drag her sister in and Missy noticed Madara staring at her. "Same goes for Tobi."

Shawny cupped her hand over her mouth and tried to stop the on coming laughter. Though it didn't help Yuki, Missy and her bursted into laughter. Both sisters looked at them confused looks on their faces. Missy stopped laughing and shouted. "Yo, M, T. Sasori and Tobi love your bodies!"

Topanga stared at her trying to figure out if she should kill her now or later. Maranda's head jerked in Sasori's direaction, and he instantly looked away. Topanga looked at Madara who looked away also.

"Um, T-chan?" Maranda asked the way her voice sounded reminded the akatsuki of when they got them from the pound.

"Yes, M-chan?" Topanga asked her voice in the same way.

Maranda stood up, then shouted. "Attack!"

The words sent Shawny, Missy, and Yuki off. They swam in diffrent directions. The two sisters jumped in after the trio. Missy swam to the deep end, where Pein, Kisame and Alexis were. Alexis looked worried, as Missy franticly looked arond, trying to find one of the sisters. Alexis screamed, when Missy was pulled under water. Once she was able to resurface she saw Maranda who was grinning. She glared and stuck her tounge out.

On the other side of the pool Shawny and Yuki hid behind Itachi and Zetsu. The boys looked at them and Zetsu was about to tell them to leave. Before he could even open his mouth though, they screamed as they were yanked under the water. Both resurfaced and saw Topanga laughing. The glared and muttered bitch under their breath. Both sisters got out of the pool and walked away completely calm. Maranda sat next to Sasori and put her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. Topanga went over to Cassie, and Konan.

"Why are you not swimming, Cassie?" Konan asked.

Cassie looked at her feet. "I do not know how to swim."

Topanga smilied. "Yep, and it is a fail because her last name is Waters." Konan smilied lightly then Topanga jumped up clapping her hands. "You have to meet my cousin Raine!"

Konan raised an eyebrow, and Cassie nodded. "Yeah, her cousin is the best!"

Topanga clapped her hands together. "I will call her right now!" She grabbed her bag and pulled out her phone. After a few moments she grinned. "Hello. . . . Yeah. . . . Well can you come tomorrow?" After a pause she grinned even more. "Okay bye love ya!"

"So?" Cassie asked smiling.

"She is coming tomorrow!" Topanga said.

Konan was confused about what was going on, but found it best not to ask about it. After awhile everyone got tired and decided to go home.

**Me: Okay I found sometime to type up a chapter! Mostly because I have the week off. So I typed up this chapter. We are finished with unit tests so I can write again. I was afraid it would be till April, but I am lucky!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: I want to thank Sasunarufan101 for her long, and beyond random reveiw. It gave me a good laugh.**

**No one's POV**

"Gah, shit fuckers!"

Maranda looked up from her book, and raised an eyebrow at her younger sister. "Is there any reason why you are screaming?"

Topanga stopped her little freak out session, and stared at her sister. "I have to get ready for my date."

"Date?"

"Remember, Kyle from health class?" Maranda nodded. "Yes, we are going on a date."

With that her sister ran up stairs, and left Maranda feeling confused. Jake came down stairs and stared at Maranda, before pointing upstairs. "What is with her?"

Maranda stood up. "She's got a date." She walked off to find her friends training outside, and wondered why they were training at night, but ignored this. Missy had for some unknown reason, a knife, and was chasing Hidan around. "Guys, we need to have a meeting!"

The girls looked up, and stopped what they were doing. They followed Maranda to their old tree house, and climbed up. After they were all sitting, Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Why are we having a meeting."

"T-chan is going on a date."

The girls looked at one another and began dicussing some things. Unknown to them Madara was listening to their conversation. When he heard she had a date he stiffened. After several minutes, the girls came down, and went right into training. Missy grabbed a butcher's knife from the house and continued with her chasing of Hidan. About ten minutes later Topanga came running outside. She was dressed in Neon green skinny jeans, and a green tank-top that showed off her stomach, with a black jacket. She quickly told Maranda bye, and ran out the gate.

"The fuck did I just see?" Yuki asked.

No one answered they were confused also.

**~With Topanga and Kyle~**

Kyle smilied at Topanga and they began talking about school and such. When they arrived at the movies everything seemed to be going great. They went to see a horror movie, and Topanga was holding onto him most of the time. When the movie ended, they went out for ice cream. After they finished he said he would take her home. Though as they drove he turned onto a street that Topanga didn't regonize. He stopped in a ally and looked at the burnette.

"Kyle, what are you doing?" She asked her stomach tighting.

"Well I wouldn't go on a date with you unless I got something out of it." He said grinning evilly.

"W-what do you mean?" She pressed her back againest the door trying to get as far away from him as possible.

"I mean, you are going to have sex with me." He said roughly grabbing her arm.

"No! Hey let go!" He ignored her and started to crawl on top of her. "Get off! This is rape! You bastard get off!"

He continued to ignore her and began unbuttoning her jeans. She tried to fight him off, but was failing. She thought he was going to have his way when he was yanked off her. She sat up, and looked through tear-filled eyes, and saw an orange mask. Kyle was laying againest the ally wall unconsious. Madara picked Topanga up, and hopped onto the roofs once they were closer to her house he stopped, and sat her down. She was shaking and crying. He bent down to ask if she was alright, but stopped when he felt her arms around his neck.

"T-thank you" Topanga said in a shaky voice.

Madara gently wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. "Are you okay?" He felt her nod, and let out a silent sigh. "Topanga, I need to tell you this."

The teen let go and looked at him. "What?"

He took off his mask and leaned close to her. "I love you" Then he pressed his lips againest hers, in yet another kiss.

He pulled back and looked at her. She stared into his eyes, and blinked. Then she leaned forward, and kissed him. "I love you too"

They pulled apart, and Madara picked her up again. They got to the house and walked in. Maranda looked up, and asked what was going on. Topanga told her about Kyle trying to rape her. Ashlen had an evil arua around her, and she threaten to murder him, if she ever saw him. Maranda grabbed Topanga and took her to the hallway. She asked about Madara, and her sister explained how he saved her. The older teen nodded, and smilied.

"He really loves you. So, don't fuck it up"

Topanga smilied even though the night had been very rough. "I'll keep that in mind."

Yuki popped her head out and grinned. "Also no fucking for either of you!"

Both girls glared and stuck their tounges out.

**Madara's POV**

I wrapped my arms around Topanga and kissed her forehead. She smilied lightly, and muttered go to sleep. I chuckled to myself and closed my eyes. She was diffrent from anyone I meet, and that attracted me to her. I was slowly falling asleep, and just before I faded completely into unconcsious I whispered. "If anyone tries to hurt you, I will kill them."

**~Time skip~**

**No one's POV**

"Harry Potter, can die in a damned hole" Sasori raised an eyebrow at the girl leaning againest him.

Her and her cousin, Raine were agrueing over a movie character. Raine rolled her eyes. "You only say that because you love animes."

Maranda jerked her thumb at Sasori. "And? Look who I am dating. Look who T-chan's dating. Look who Shawny's dating. Look who Alexis is dating. And look who Missy is dating."

Her cousin pulled a face. "So? Also, why did they let leaf ninja attack them?"

Maranda shrugged. "Why are you so bloody calm about this whole thing?"

Yuki looked at her friend. "She is related to you."

Konan stared at the two cousin's and raised an eyebrow. Raine had platinum blonde wavy hair, light-olive toned skin, and emerald eyes, she was also atleast five seven, with a busty chest. Compared to Maranda or Topanga you would never guess they were related. Maranda crossed her arms and blew some of her straight black hair out of her eyes.

"Do not start with me!" She shouted.

Raine had a small smile on her face. "Sweety I love you and all, but chill out." Maranda continued to glare. "I'll give you pocky"

That worked because the teen instantly stopped flipping her lid, and grinned. Konan had to chuckle slightly. It wasn't a normal sight for ninja, to see this.

**~Time skip~**

**Maranda's POV**

I grabbed my journal and picked up a pen.

Dear who ever has the balls to read this,

The Akatsuki have been here for eight weeks now. It is very fun with them around, though sometimes really weird.  
>Two weeks ago, my cousin came into the picture so, life is getting even more interesting.<br>I also am pride to say I love Sasori, my awesome if not physcopathic boyfriend.  
>I am done plotting "Tobi's" death for he promised to protect Topanga from harm.<br>That reminds me, Yuki, Missy, and Shawny kicked Kyle's ass. It was funny as ever.  
>Now I must state this for future refrences. Black and Yellow.<p>

I closed my journal and set it on my desk. I closed my eyes and felt hands on my shoulders. I opened my eyes and looked back, Sasori looked down at me, with his cocky smirk. I smiled lightly when he kissed me. I could really get use to this life. I ignored the nagging voice in the back of my head saying, they have to go back sometime and when they do, he is dead. I did not want to think of that. No matter how much it pained me.

**Konan's POV**

Raine and I had gone to see her manager. It was only me and her because no one else wanted to leave. I sighed and looked out the window. This place was so diffrent from my universe. I closed my eyes, and listened to the sounds, around me. The engine to the car, the music playing, Raine singing, and my heart beat. I opened my eyes, and frowned. Since she got here, whenever I am around her I feel strange. I sighed again, and glanced at her. She didn't notice, and I bit my lip. Why did she have this effect on me?

She looked at me and smiled. I gave a small smile back. Once we got to the place, and finished talking with her manager, we headed home. 

"Konan-san?" I looked at Raine.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you alright? You have been looking alittle down."

I bit my lip. "I'm. . . . fine."

She sighed. "Okay, but if there is anything you need to talk about just tell me."

I smiled lightly.

**~Time skip~**

I sat up, and glanced around the dark room. I sighed and stood up. I walked to Raine's room and walked in. I gently shook her awake, and she sat up rubbing her eyes. She asked what was wrong and I bit my lip.

"Raine, I think I love you."

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Person who is writing the story: Triple T 123, even I think they have been rushed. Though I never would have noticed if you didn;t point it out. So thank you! Also I am very sorry I have not updated, I'll blame school, then summer, then the heat, but truthfully it has been my lack of motivation. I guess I feel as though this story sucks(Way to put a downer) but I will try my hardest to make it worthly of some random shit!**

**Raine's POV**

I sat there with a fabbergasted look spread across my face. Did I just hear that? My mouth was slightly agap, and my eyes were wide. This could not be the truth. Could it? I mean sure I have a small crush on Konan, but her loving me. My heart rate sped up, and I closed by eyes, and mouth. Slowly I opened them to see her still staring at me. I looked at her, and saw her eyes had a slight hurt look in them. "Konan-san," I bit my lip. "I love you too."

Her eyes widened in surprise, and she smiled slightly.

I stood up, and quickly pecked her lips. When I pulled back she smiled, and I grinned. Life may suck, but it has its silverlinings.

**No one's POV**

Laughter filled the house and the three cousins stopped talking and looked at the door. Topanga raised an eyebrow, and then turned to cousin and sister. "The fuck?"

Maranda stood up. "Don't know, but lets check it out"

The three cousins walked to the living room, only to see Missy sitting on the ground laughing. Her I-pod lay beside her. Maranda tapped her shoulder, and Missy grinned. "Pein-kun fighting Naru-chan!"

Maranda placed a hand over her mouth and allowed a few giggles to pass her lips. "I loved that fight! Together now Missy, we must dance!"

Topanga and Raine looked at one another with weary looks. Before rolling their eyes. Everyone else walked in to see Missy and Maranda dancing, like crack-heads. Hidan finally asked. 'WHat the fuck, am I witnessing?"

TOpanga sighed. "THe shitty animation of naruto."

Raine nodded slowly. "Or the really shitty version of Maranda and Missy's naru versus Pein's fight"

Shawny leaned againest Itachi's chest who wrapped his arms around her waist. "I feel sorry for those who are related to them."

"Missy might be like their third cousin" Jasmin said from beside Deidara, who wrapped his arms protectly around her.

Topanga frowned. "I am not ever going to be related to Missy."

"You have the same insane personality" Kisame said smirking.

Deidara nodded. "Yes, there could be a possiblity you are related"

Topanga glared at him, and tried to jump him, but arms wrapped around her waist. "Tobi doesn't want Topanga-chan to get hurt."

Maranda and Missy, who had stopped laughing when they were talking raised eyebrows at one another. "Okay, then? We are going to go get something to eat."

**~Time Skip~**

"Topanga what are you doing?" Madara asked.

The teen glanced at him, and went back to looking through her clothes. "I am trying to find an old t-shirt"

Madara chuckled. "Why?"

"I am getting highlights in my hair." She found one and turned towards him. "Okay, no more questions!"

He smirked and followed her down stairs. Maranda was sitting at the kitchen table tapping her fingers inpatiently. Topanga put the shirt on and sat down. Maranda put a cap on her head and started to pull her hair through the holes in it. About twenty minutes later, Maranda started putting the dye on her sister's head. She set the timer and grinned at her sisters, before waving bye.

**~Time skip~**

"Tobi help me get this shit outta my hair." Topanga said nodging said ninja.

He smirked and started rinsing her hair off. Once he finshed he took off the cap, and Topanga started to blow dry her hair. After it was dry she looked into the mirror and screamed bloodly murder. Madara who had left to talk to Missy, went running in and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Topanga, why does your hair have pink in it?" He asked.

She turned to him with an evil look on her face. "I have no idea, but it might have to do with Hidan, and Missy."

He just stared at her, and then blinked. She turned an her heel, and ran down stares. Madara stood by the top of the stairs, and smirked. She was a slightly freaky child. After several minutes of screams, threats, and the sound of breaking objects, she came back up stairs completely calm. Madara was not sure about what happened, though he did know Missy went to hide at her house, and Hidan was in a closet.\

**~Time skip~**

"Yo! You bitches we are bored as fucking Hell!" Hidan yelled.

Maranda shifted from her place on the floor to look at him. "Oh, we didn't know. Even though you have been complaining for the past hour."

Hidan glared. "Sarcastic whore."

The teen flipped him off and turned back to her computer, only to notice it missing. She blinked then looked at Missy. "Pardon me madam. But the fuck, dude?"

Missy grinned. "Cure for the common boredom!" When she noticed the raised eyebrow of her friend she grinned. "101 things to do at Wally world!"

Ashlen looked up from her book. "Even though I should not allow such behaver. It seems fun, and it is something to do."

Missy grinned. "I'll make a list of groups and the things the people will do! Oh and called Ami! She'll love this!"

Everyone looked at one another. This was going to be interesting.

**~Time skip~**

Missy handed everyone a list which had the teams and things they would be doing.

Missy and Pein(in the ass!)  
>1. Take <span>shopping<span> carts for the express purpose of filling them and stranding them at strategic locations.  
>2. Ride those little electronic cars at the front of the store.<br>3. Set all the alarm clocks to go off at ten minute intervals throughout the day.  
>4. Start playing Calvinball; see how many people you can get <span>to join<span> in.  
>5. Contaminate the entire auto department by sampling all the spray air fresheners.<br>6. Challenge other customers to duels with tubes of gift wrap.  
>7. Leave cryptic messages on the typewriters.<br>8. Re-dress the mannequins as you see fit.  
>9. When there are people behind you, walk REALLY SLOW, especially thin narrow aisles.<br>10. Walk up to an employee and tell him in an official tone, "I think we've got a Code 3 in Housewares," and see what happens.

Shawny and Itachi(Weasel!)  
>11. Tune all the radios to a polka station; then turn them all off and turn the volumes to "10″.<br>12. Play with the automatic doors.  
>13. Walk up to complete strangers and say, "Hi! I haven't seen you in so long!…" etc. See if they play along to avoid embarrassment.<br>14. While walking through the clothing department, ask yourself loud enough for all to hear, "Who BUYS this junk, anyway?"  
>15. Repeat Number 14 in the jewelry department.<br>16. Ride a display bicycle through the store; claim you're taking it for a "test drive."  
>17. Follow people through the aisles, always staying about five feet away. Continue to do this until they leave the department.<br>18. Play soccer with a group of friends, using the entire store as your playing field.  
>19. As the cashier runs your purchases over the scanner, look mesmerized and say, "Wow. Magic!"<br>20. Put M&M's on layaway.

Maranda and Sasori (Pedo-puppet)  
>21. Move "Caution: Wet Floor" signs to carpeted areas.<br>22. Set up a tent in the camping department; tell others you'll only invite them in if they bring pillows from Bed and Bath.  
>23. Test the fishing rods and see what you can "catch" from the other aisles.<br>24. Ask other customers if they have any Grey Poupon.  
>25. Drape a blanket around your shoulders and run around saying,"…I'm Batman. Come, Robin, to the Batcave!"<br>26. TP as much of the store as possible.  
>27. Randomly throw things over into neighboring aisles.<br>28. Play with the calculators so that they all spell "hello" upside down.  
>29. When someone asks if you need help, begin to cry and ask, "Why won't you people just leave me alone?"<br>30. Make up nonsense products and ask newly hired employees if there are any in stock, i.e., "Do you have any Shnerples here?"

Topanga and Tobi (Lollipop)  
>31. Take up an entire aisle in Toys by setting up a full scale battlefield with G. I. Joes vs. the X-Men.<br>32. Take bets on the battle described above.  
>33. Hold indoor shopping cart races.<br>34. Dart around suspiciously while humming the theme from "Mission: Impossible."  
>35. Run up to an employee (preferably a male) while squeezing your legs together and practically yell at him " I need some tampons!"<br>36. Try on bras in the sewing/fabric department.  
>37. Try on bras over top of your clothes.<br>38. Attempt to fit into very large gym bags.  
>39. Attempt to fit others into very large gym bags.<br>40. Say things like, "Would you be so kind as to direct me to your Twinkies?"

Ami and Kakuzu (Money bastard)  
>41. Set up a "Valet Parking" sign in front of the store.<br>42. Two words: "Marco Polo."  
>43. Leave Cheerios in <span>Lawn<span> and Garden, pillows in the pet food aisle, etc.  
>44. "Re-alphabetize" the CD's in <span>Electronics<span>.  
>45. Make a trail of orange juice on the ground, leading to the restrooms<br>46. When someone steps away from their cart to look at something, quickly make off with it without saying a word.  
>47. Relax in the patio furniture and open the <span>patio umbrella<span> until you get kicked out.  
>48. When an announcement comes over the loudspeaker, assume the fetal position and scream, "No, no! It's those voices again!"<br>49. Pay off layaways fifty cents at a time.  
>50. Drag a lounge chair on display over to the magazines and relax. If the store has a food court, buy a soft drink; explain that you don't get out much, and ask if they can put a little umbrella in it.<p>

Alexis and Kisame (Fishy-san)  
>51. While walking around the store, sing in your loudest voice possible "sex and candy"<br>52. Try putting different pairs of women's panties on your head and walk around the store casually.  
>53. Leave small sacrifices or gifts in the hands of the mannequins.<br>54. Nonchalantly "test" the brushes and combs in Cosmetics.  
>55. When two or three people are walking ahead of you, run between them, yelling, "Red Rover!"<br>56. Look right into the security camera, and use it as a mirror while you pick your nose.  
>57. Set up another battlefield with G.I. Joes vs. G.I. Janes. (Red lipstick might give an interesting effect!)<br>58. While handling guns in the hunting department, suddenly ask the clerk if he knows where the anti-depressants are. Act as spastic as possible.  
>59. While no one's watching quickly switch the men's and women's signs on the doors of the rest room.<br>60. Fill your cart with boxes of condoms, and watch everyone's jaws drop when you attempt to buy them.

Jasmin and Deidara (Pyro)  
>61. In the auto department, practice your "Madonna" look with various funnels.<br>62. Hide in the clothing racks and when people browse through, say things like "the fat man walks alone," and scare them into believing that the clothes are talking to them  
>63. While walking around alone, pretend someone is with you and get into a very serious conversation. Ex: The person is breaking up with you and you begin crying "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me! I knew there was another girl, but I thought I had won. You kissed ME darling." Then act as though you are being beaten and fall onto the ground screaming and having convulsions.<br>64. Go to an empty checkout stand and try to check people out.  
>65. Get a stuffed animal and go to the front of the store and begin stroking it lovingly, saying "Good girl, good bessie."<br>66. Go over to the shoe department and try on every pair of shoes, not putiing one pair back. Take the paper from the boxes and throw it in various aisles.  
>67. Ask other customers if they have any Grey Poupon.<br>68. In the makeup department, spray yourself with every perfume there is, then walk up to a boy who is with another girl and start flirting with him in that annoying, ditsy way. "hi! (giggle) What's your sign?(giggle)." When the boy shows no interest, start hitting on the girl the exact same way. "hi! (giggle) What's your sign?(giggle)."  
>69. Get boxes of Condoms and randomly put them in peoples carts when they don't realize it!<br>70. Walk around the perfume department with a bottle of super strong perfume and spray people as they walk by. Lean in and sniff them then jump back and wave your hand in front of your nose and saying "Oh god, your over powering the perfume!"

Raine and Konan  
>71. Hit on the elderly.<br>72. Hit on 5 year olds.  
>73. In the food aisle, pretend like there's a little bug, slowly move your head to the right, then swing your head to the left as if your trying to follow it. Slowly lower your head to the ground, then start spinning around in circles stomping like crazy. Then finally yell out "Yes! I got it! Wow, that was the biggest Cockrouch I've ever seen, i think it was pregnant! Hey look, there's another one!" Then Repeat.<br>74. Repeat 73 with a can of bug spray.  
>75. Crawl around on the ground and pretend that your a cat. Meow when people walk by, rub up against their legs, etc.<br>76. Ride around on those electric cars and pretend that your a prissy English Man. Say things like "Cheerio, good man." to people who walk by. And don't forget to have perfect posture.  
>77. Start grunting like Beavis and Butthead while chasing your friends up and down aisles trying to run over them with those electric cars. Make sure to tell your friends to act like they don't know you.<br>78. Spend all your money riding on those little rides for toddlers. Fit the character; if your on a hoarse, then pretend that your a cowboy, etc.. And If a little kid comes over wanting to use it, start barking at them until they run away crying.  
>79. Have silly string fights with a friend. Hide behind customers and "accidentally" hit the people instead of your friend.<br>80. Excesively use anything thing that says "Try Me".

Yuki and Zetsu (Plant boy)  
>81. Start pocketing any and all free samples.<br>82. Draw mustaches on all the pictures and mannequins.  
>82. Walk up to the customer service and when they say "Hello, how may I help you?" say "Yes, I'll have a Quarter Pounder with cheese, one strawberry shake, a large order of french fries and a diet coke." And when they start to talk, say "Oh, to go". Then when they say that they can't give it to you say "Oh, This is because I'm gay isn't it? I'd expect this from Caldors, but not Walmart. People who are gay are just like everyone else your know. You disgust me" Then walk away mumbling to yourself. If your a guy, try to act as valley-girl-like as you can<br>83. Start to madly scratch yourself and walk up to people asking where the rash cream is because your family and all your friends seem to have a rash too.  
>84. When your alone, have loud conversations with your "multiple personalities". Have an English man, a Southern person, someone from New York, a Grandma, and a 5 year old girl all at the same time. You have to use accents. They should sound like this: "Great idea good fellow, we shall have a jolly good time.(English)" "Look, oall I wanna do, is wok ta Stawbucks and git a cawfee(New York)" Etc.<br>85. Start "dancing" like mad. Basically, just wail your arms and legs around like your having some kind of massive seizure.  
>86. Try on crazy costumes and walk casually through the store.<br>87. Stick your arm in your jacket and suspiciously start to leave the store. Get really tense and start to lean over as your walking through the doors As if your suspecting the alarms to go off. Then when it doesn't go off, let out a big sigh. Then quickly look around you to see who's watching and run away as fast as your can.  
>88. Balance EVERYTHING you see on the tips of your finger, your nose, your forehead, and the top of your head while singing the circus song.<br>89. Put jockstraps in the lingerie department  
>90. Put lingerie in the men's department.<p>

Kat and Hidan (Jackass)  
>91. Put super sexy lingerie in old men's carts when they turn around.<br>92. When your alone, start screaming help and yelling that someone istrying to rape you. Then when everyone runs over, start crying and saying "All I ever wanted was a little attention" Then run away crying.  
>93. Spend hours staring at a little blinking light. After a while, start saying blink everytime it blinks. Don't look away, just stay mesmerized.<br>94. Walk up to a lady and calmly say "Help me. The voices in my head are telling me to do naughty things." Then clap your hands over your ears, fly yell head around and start screaming "NO! I DON'T WANT TO HURT THE NICE LADY NO NO NO NO!" Then suddenly stop, look her straight in the eyes, and Calmly say "I…will start…a fire…" The pull out a zippo and start laughing hysterically in an evil way. But don't light the zippo, just hold it closed.  
>95. Light a match under a spinkler.<br>96. Walk up to someone and say "Oh, so your back for more. I warned you never to come back here. Wait here while i go get my shot gun". Then walk away.  
>97. Walk up to a guy and say "Oh my god, is it you? Oh my god it is! I haven't seen you in so long!" Then kiss him. Then slap and him say "Why didn't you ever call me?" Then walk away. Much more affective if you're a guy.<br>98. Stand next to a maniquin and pretend that your a mannequin. Try to hold the same position for as long as possible. Then finally as someone is walking by, check your watch and say. "Finally, my shift is done. I really don't get paid enough to do this"  
>99. Start singing oldies songs in to megaphone.<br>100. Act like your about to cry and ask people "Have you seen my mommy?" 

Ashlen and Jake  
>101. Wear a lampshade on your head<br>102. Ask people if they want to apply for a unicorn hunting license  
>103. Award random people prizes<br>104. Play air guitar  
>105. Air drums<br>106. Air keyboard  
>107. Charge people to come to your air show<br>108. Confess to a crime...that didn't happen  
>109. Go to McDonald's and pretend you can't speak English<br>110. Free the oppressed toasters of America 

Everyone looked at their lists. Kat looked at Missy. "Why, do all the akatsuki boys have something stupid after their names"

Missy grinned, "Because bitch."

The door bell rang, and Maranda answered it and then came back with a girl who had blackish brown hair, that reached about to her chest, until it reached her ears then it turned white, and went to her mid neck. Maranda then procced to make a large arm swipe, and say in a loud voice. "This is Ami."

Ami blinked slightly. "So you were telling the truth."

**~Time skip~**

Everyone grinned and split up into their groups.

**~Missy and Pein~**

Pein and Missy grabbed a few shopping carts and walked into the store clamly. Once in they were in they began filling them with random objects. An employ came up to them after they fill up three carts.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked

Missy sighed, and said in a sad tone. "Well we had a fire in our house buring all our things. So we are shopping for more. I am sorry if we seem disruptive."

The employ was taken back and quickly aplogized. Once he was out of sight Pein smirked. "Smart child."

Missy simply nodded and they began to work on finshing their first task.

**~Shawny and Itachi~**

Shawny smirked and started messing with the radio. After she found the right station she smirked even wider. "Okay, Weasel. The station is 95.4"

Itachi looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Weasel?"

Shawny ignored him, and waved her arm franticly, at the radios. "Come on! There are like fifty!"

Itachi sighed and started changing the stations. Once both were finshd they changed the volume to the highest and ran. Several people started screaming, and employes started yelling swear words toward them. Shawny was laughing, while Itachi smirked.

**~Maranda and Sasori~**

Maranda clasped her hands and began to rub them together. Sasori raised an eyebrow. She stopped and smiled at him. "So we move all the wet floor signs. Got it?"

"Yes. It is a simple thing." He said.

Maranda tapped her chin. "True. You are from the shinobi world. Oh well, let's get to it!"

With that the two began putting every wet floor sign onto a carpeted area. They were able to hide in clothing, and behind aisle so they did not get caught.

**~Topanga and Tobi~**

Topanga grabbed all the X-men dolls, and began filling one half of the aisle with them. Tobi took the G. I. Joes and began doing that on the other side. Topanga started moving their arms and legs around to make it look like they were going to war. "Tobi, do this" She said pointing down to her side. 

"Okay." He copied what she had done.

Several little kids and their parents came to the aisle and stopped. A little boy tried to grab an X-men, but Topanga blocked him. "No touchy. They are going to battle one another."

The mother glared. "Give my son that toy, or I will tell the manager."

Topanga stuck her tounge out. "While you're at it, go suck a dick."

THe parents grabbed their kids and rushed off. Leaving Tobi and Topanga to themselves.

**~Ami and Kakuzu~**

Kakuzu took the money from the man and thanked him, he then handed the keys to Ami. Ami smilied and got in the drivers seat. Once the guy went inside she shot off down the parking lot. Once she parked it she came back. Kakuzu was counting the money and smirked. Ami held out her hand. "Give me my cut."

Kakuzu stared at her. "What cut?"

Ami rolled her eyes. "The cut I get for drivng the cars."

He glared, and handed her half the stack. "Happy?"

She nodded. "Yep!"

A woman came out and handed Ami her card. "The pink mercadies."

Ami almost gagged but nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Kakuzu grabbed Ami's shoulder, and pulled her aside. "You crashed that car."

Ami grinned, and walked back to the lady. "I am sorry, but we are closed." The woman made a face, and Ami grinned. "Run!" She grabbed Kakuzu's arm and ran. After they got away Ami started chuckling to herself.

**~Alexis and Kisame~**

Alexis had a bad blush on her face, and she handed Kisame the lyrics. "I can't do this so you have to. Besides your voice is louder then mine."

Kisame took the paper and smirked at her. "Whatever you say" He looked at the paper and smirked even wider. He took and deep breath and sang as loud as he could. "Hangin' round downtown by myself. And I had so much time. To sit and think about myself. And then there she was. Like double cherry pie." Several people looked at him. "Yeah there she was. Like disco superfly. I smell sex and candy here. Who's that lounging in my chair. Who's that casting devious stares. In my direction. Mama this surely is a dream"

Suddenly an employ came by, and began to yell at Kisame. Kisame smirked grabbed Alexis hand and they ran off, without looking back, at the now flabbergasted employ.

**~Jasmin and Deidara~**

Jasmin stared at what they where suppose to do. "Hmm, how about we go to the second one. It seems much more fun."

Deidara smirked. "Okay let us go."

As they were walking towards the clothing they ran into to Maranda and Sasori. Maranda raised an eyebrow. "You are suppose to be practicing you Madonna look in the auto department."

Jasmin rolled her eyes. "Boring!"

Maranda glared. "Fine if you want to play it like that." She pulled out her cell phone, and sent a text to their other friends. "It said new rule do which ever one you please."

Jasmin smirked. "It's on bitch."

Maranda began walking away. "Bring it slut!"

Deidara and Sasori looked at one another, and rolled their eyes. Deidara and Jasmin went back to what they were doing. Deidara smirked, and when a woman walked near him he said. "The fat man walks alone." The woman screamed and ran off.

Jasmin said to a group of teenage girls, from where she was hiding. "Pedobear approves greatly." They all shrieked and ran off, in fear. Jasmin chuckled to herself some people could be so stupid.

An old lady came by Deidara and he smirked. "You will die tonight." The old lady didn't scream she took her cane and waked in the clothes hitting Deidara hard in the head. "OW, you crazy bitch!" He screamed jumping out of the clothes.

Jasmin stepped out and watched what was going on. The old lady was lecturing Deidara the turned and walked off. Jasmin and Deidara looked at one another and laughed.

**~Raine and Konan~**

Konan laughed as Raine began asking a five year old for their number, the mother heard and quickly pulled the child away. Konan stared at an older man and began to do the same to him. He walked away horrified. The process went on several times, until one mother threatened to call the cops.

Raine rolled her eyes and sayed annoyed. "Well atleast I am not saying in the words of my cousin 'Your face I like that shit'."

The woman glared. "I am calling the cops."

**~Yuki and Zetsu~**

Yuki and Zetsu walked out from the changing room, and looked very diffrent. Yuki had on a pink wig, a green tutu, and a purple bra. Zetsu had on an orange wig, yellow tutu, and green bra. They then began to walk around in the store acting completely normal. People gave them weird looks, and some laughed.

A worker walked over and yelled at them. Yuki question why and he said they were disturbing people. Yuki told him to stuff it, and then her and Zetsu ran off.

**~Kat and Hidan~**

Kat and Hidan had begun to put lingerie into older men's carts, and acted as if nothing was wrong. Suddenly one got them, and began yelling. Hidan replied. "Shut the fuck you ass"

The old man called over a worker, and Kat and Hidan ran off not looking back to see what happened.

**~Ashlen and Jake~**

Ashlen and Jake were going around asking if people wanted to sign up for unicorn licenses. Everyone was giving them weird looks. Though no one said anything. They got to the music section and the music playing had a lot of guitar in it so Jake began playing air gutair. An annoyed emeploy came over and yelled them.

Once they left Jake and Ashlen looked at one another and smirked. Sometimes random things got on people's nerves, and there was really nothing you could do. Suddenly Ashlen noticed a secruity gaurd dragging Missy out of the store, and Pein walked beside them. Jake raised and eyebrow. "How did she manage that?"

Ashlen shrugged. "It takes some skill." Then she noticed Maranda running from an old lady who was threatening to call the police. 

"Ah! Come on, leave me alone!" Maranda screamed before turning into an isle. There was a crash sound, and the old lady screamed I am calling the police. 

Sasori walked over to Ashlen and Jake. Jake looked at him. "So what happened?"

Sasori shrugged "I do not even know."

Of course the cops appeared five minutes after the lady said she would call them. The group snuck out of the store with out being seen, and once they were back on the road they began laughing. None of them thought it would take half an hour for them to be kicked out of wal-mart.

Ami smirked. "I am just surprised no one called the cops on me and Kakuzu. I mean come on, how dumb are people?"

Maranda giggled. "Yeah. Atleast you didn't let Kakuzu drive, or the cops would have been here sooner."

Once they were back at the house, Cassie came over, and asked about their adventures at wal-mart. They told her everything, and she smilied. They asked why she didn't come, and she explained she didn't feel like it. The girls didn't really question this.

Topanga turned on a movie, and everyone settled down. They asked what the movie was about and Topanga shrugged saying she never saw it. Ashlen stood up unnoticed, and asked for Pein to follow her. They were in the kitchen and he raised an eyebrow.

Ashlen sighed. "You know I never thought that your organization would truly care about my friends."

Pein nodded. "It surprised me how mere teenage girls could have this affect on anyone."

"I think my friends are grateful about them, because they take care of them and well they really like them. Also the boys seem to be able to handle their insane actions."

"Well sometimes I wonder why the girls act like that."

Ashlen raised an eyebrow. "Acting?"

"Yes. They act insane when they are truely not like that." Pein said. "You can tell because once in awhile they are so different. I believe that the different side is truely them." He turned and left Ashlen standing in the kitchen confused.

"Different? How can they see it and I can't? I have know those girls since they were little." Ashlen stood there a moment longer before going back to the living room.

She noticed that everyone was calmer and some people were even sleeping. She quietly sighed, and smilied lightly. Maybe just maybe they really were different then how they acted.

**ME: I have nothing to say about this, but I wanted to upload it because I have been in an amazing mood, because of someone. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: I love how people do not like the new reveiw thing. I do not like a lot of the changes. It is annoying! So anyway, here is the next chapter, and it's all about Shawny, Itachi, and Lela!**

**~Shawny's POV~**

Ashlen had to go to work and leave me with her ever so lovely vampire daughter. I don't mind though because if I had a kid I would love for her to be like Lela. I will always hid that fact though, because I do not want people to know I have a soft side for little kids. My friends and the Akatsuki left to god knows where because they did not want to help babysit.

"Shawny!" I glanced up from my book, and looked at Lela. "Can we please go to the zoo? I wanna see animals."

I smiled. "Well," She gave me a pouting face. "Okay."

She clapped her hands, and grinned. "I gotta get my shoes!" She ran off to get her shoes and I felt the presence of someone else in the room.

I stood up and did spun around the room. I did not see anyone, but I could tell someone was here. "Lela?" No reply. "Lela?" I said a little louder. 

"What?" She called from upstairs.

I sighed. "What are you doing?"

"I am changing!"

"Okay" I said. Though I could not shake the feeling we were not the only two in this house.

I went into the kitchen to get a drink of water. Once in the kitchen I noticed the door to the garage was opened. I blinked and went over to the door. I opened it and stepped inside. I looked around and picked up a hammer. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Why are you holding that?"

"Gah!" i spun around and was face to face with Itachi. I started breathing hard, and sighed. "What the hell? I thought you were out with everyone else?"

He smirked. "They went to a spa."

I smilied lightly. "Well I am taking Lela to the zoo."

He lightly touched my face. "Sounds fun."

Our faces began getting closer to one another, and we were about to kiss when. "Tachi!" We pulled apart and Lela hugged Itachi. I smiled, well that sucked. After a few more minutes of putting Lela into her car seat we left. We drove in silence until we saw the zoo, which was about twenty minutes away from Maranda's house, then Lela started clapping her hands.

"Yay! I can't wait to see the polar bears, and the tigers," She continued to name random animals.

I showed my membership card to the person, then parked the car. I got Lela out, and asked Itachi to get her stroller. "Thank you."

He nodded his head. "You are welcome."

Lela got in it, and we began walking into the gates. I showed the car once again then we walked in and went to the polar bears first.

**~Time Skip~**

We were looking at the elephants when an old man and woman walked by. The old woman noticed Lela, then looked at Itachi and me. She walked over to me and said. "You are to young to have a daughter, why would you want to ruin your life."

I laughed slightly and said in a calm voice. "This is not my daughter she is my neice, of my sister who is twenty eight."

The old woman looked apoligetic. "I am so sorry. It is just you act as though she is your own." Then she smiled and jestered towards Itachi. "He looks like a keeper." She winked at me and went back to who I assumed was her husband.

Itachi looked at me. "What was that about?"

I looked at him and smiled. "She thought Lela was our kid."

"That seems to make sense." He said.

**~Itachi's POV~**

We walked away from the elephants to the hippos. Lela couldn't see over the railing, and keep standing on her toes, but still couldn't see. She stopped and looked at me. "'Tachi can you please let me sit on your shoulders?"

I looked at her. "No."

She puffed her cheeks out, and stomped her feet. "Yes!"

I ignored her until she continued stomping her feet. It was beginning to annoy me, and I looked at her. "If I do you will stop."

She stopped and looked at me wide eyed before nodding her head. I picked her up and placed her on my shoulders. She said thank you, and continued looking at the animals. After awhile she fell asleep, and Shawny was pushing her in her stoller as we headed back to the car. She put her in her seat, and I put away her stoller. We drove back to Maranda's house and Shawny put Lela in her bed.

We were sitting on the couch watching T. V. when Shawny leaned towards me and pressed her lips againest mine. I kissed her back, and pushed her backwards so she was laying on the couch with me on top. We continued to kiss and didn't notice two figures walk in. 

"Well looks like they are having fun."

Shawny and I stopped and looked up. Jac was standing with Ashlen and smirking, and Ashlen rolled her eyes. Shawny stood up and smiled. "Well I am going to my room now." I followed her.

Once in her room Shawny began her homework and I read a book. I read several books until dinner, after we eat we came back upstairs, and sat on her bed watching T. V. It was late and she soon fell asleep. I turned the T. V. off and went to bed with her.

**Me: The next chapter will be about the spa adventure. Also, my younger sister, our friend, and I are writing a story together. It shall be on my sisters account, and should be up in about two or three days. My sisters account is Tobi's Lil Sis.**


End file.
